Lo que un lugar puede hacer
by Zontaurop
Summary: Todo comienza cuando los Cullen se mudan al año de la batalla con los Vulturis. El lugar elegido: Columbus, Ohio. Ese lugar no encierra solo un secreto, si no un gran árbol genealógico.
1. Prefacio

**Otra más para vuestros ojos lectores, espero que no os defraude**

**Disclaimer: SM es la propietaria de lo que reconozcais no yo**

PREFACIO

-¡Mira por donde vas, rubia!-Le grité a la estúpida rubia levantándome del suelo

-¡Mira tu por donde vas, niñata!-Me llamó niñata, ¿Qué se creyó esta?

Me fije mejor en ella, era como una diosa, blanca como el mármol y con unas curvas de infarto. Iba vestida bastante pija, al igual que la chica bajita con aspecto de duende que estaba a su lado. Si las compararas conmigo perdería yo, oí el frenazo de un coche y el sonido de la madera romperse. Lentamente me di la vuelta, fijé mi vista a la carretera y vi mi tabla destrozada, solo se podían salvar los ejes y las ruedas. Me quité las gafas de sol con rabia, la miré enfurecida dejándola impresionada y la grité:

-¡Por tu culpa tendré que volver a trabajar en el maldito supermercado!-Cogí la tabla-¿¡Tu sabes lo que me costó esto, barbie!

-¡Es tu problema, por no darte cuenta que por la calle pasa más gente aparte de ti!-Replicó ella, poniéndose su gran melena dorada a un lado.

-Mi tabla...-Inútilmente intenté unir los dos trozos que quedaban.

La pequeña chica que la acompañaba me miró con pena, e incluso avergonzada. Algo en mi se despertó, no se el que, pero supe que esa chica iba a ser algo en mi vida.


	2. Nueva ciudad, nuevo instituto Jasper PoV

**Segund capítulo de este fic, espero que os guste**

**Dislcaimer: Lo que reconozcais es e Stephenie Meyer**

1.-Nueva ciudad, nuevo instituto (Jasper PoV)

Nos volvemos a mudar, esta vez a Ohio, Esme dice que es muy bonito pero no se...todavía no me acostumbré a trasladarnos cada X tiempo. Columbus es la ciudad elegida, allí es donde Esme nació y creció, Alice solamente está como loca pensando ir de compras. Como no, ya estamos en la nueva casa y eso conlleva a ir a un nuevo instituto. Cuando llegamos todos se nos quedaron mirando, por nuestro aspecto claro, y desecharon la idea de acercar senos rápidamente. El primer día nos hicieron presentarnos delante del salón entero, Rose y yo salimos a presentarnos y luego iba Emmett:

-Me llamo Rosalie Hale y éste es mi gemelo Jasper-Saludé con la mano-Nos acabamos de mudar desde Forks por el trabajo de nuestro padre.

-Hola me llamo Emmett Cullen y...

-¡LosientoLosientoLosiento!-Gritó una chica entrando de golpe por la puerta.

Todos nos quedamos mirándola, traía en su mano derecha un patinete de esos, en su cabeza había unas Ray-Ban Wayfarer color púrpuras y en una de sus orejas traía un casco del mismo color. Estaba jadeando, oí como Rose murmuraba ''Vaya pintas'', eso hizo fijarme en sus ropas, traía unos pantalones pitillos de color negro, una camiseta de los Ramones de color morado y encima de ella una camisa de cuadros negros y morados. Sus zapatillas eran unas desgastadas Converse negras con lo de atrás gordo. En su hombro izquierdo llevaba una bandolera con todos las cosas necesarias. El profesor la miró con una mezcla de alegría y cariño, para luego soltar:

-Señorita Jones, me parecía raro no verla llegar tarde-El profesor era un viejito de pelo y barba plateados

-Siento llegar tarde Dereck-El hombre rodó sus ojos avellana-Bueno, profesor Eastway.

-Siéntate allí, querida-Señaló el sitio que estaba al lado de Emmett

-¿No perdí nada?-Preguntó llendo hacia su sitio

-Los nuevos se estaban presentando Jones-Le dijo una rubia platina que se sentaba enfrente

-Gracias por la información rubita-La revolvió el pelo y la sacó la lengua, el profesor la regaño con la mirada-Cassidy-Se corrigio al notar la mirada del profesor

Emmett se terminó de presentar y nos sentamos. Historia era bastante divertida, sobre todo porque el viejito dejaba que participaran todos los alumnos. El timbre sonó y todos salieron disparados menos la chica y nosotros. Ella se levantó de un salto, cogió todas sus cosas y se dispuso a salir por la puerta. El viejito la miró y dijo:

-¿Qué tal el verano Alexandra?

-Genial Dereck, ya sabes a la playa con mi familia y luego al campo con mis abuelos, lo de siempre-Le sonrió con amabilidad

-Me alegro-Observó su patinete-Parece que cambiaste tu tabla, es muy bonita

-Después de dos años de ahorros la compré, me costó muchísimo...Bueno me voy, que me toca clase con Yolanda

-Alexandra, para ti es la profesora Fellizani-Le recordó mientras salía corriendo por la puerta

Las otras dos clases no fueron mucho más interesantes, Trigonometría y Geografía. Nos reunimos con nuestros hermanos en la cafetería, nos contaron que tal las clases y nosotros lo mismo. Edward se quejaba de todos los pensamientos raritos hacia él, siempre lo hacía. Un grito nos llamó la atención, bueno a toda la cafetería:

-¡Alex!-Gritó un chico de piel negra

-¡Din!-La chica de Historia lo abrazó

-¡Hey!¿Y para mi no hay abrazo?-Otro chico de piel negra la miró

-¡Jim!-Gritó otra vez, abrazando al otro-¿Y los demás?

-Ahora vendrán supongo, Steve y Nick están allí y Hayley y Mary no se donde están...

Dos chicos de pelo moreno se les unieron a la conversación, luego llegó una pelirroja y a los 2 minutos aparecio una chica con el pelo lleno de mechas azules. Los 7 tenían patinetes de esos. Elogiaron a Jones por su tabla y comenzaron a comer entre risotadas y charlas. Mientras los demás hablaban, Emmett y yo intentábamos descifrar el color de pelo y el color de ojos de Jones. Su pelo parecía castaño y sus ojos negros o por lo menos de un color muy oscuro. Por lo que escuché los de piel morena eran gemelos y los otros 4 tenían una relación entre ellos, Hayley con Nick y Mary con Steve. Cuando se acabó el instituto, fuimos a nuestra casa. Edward como siempre se puso a enseñar a Nessie mientras Bella los observaba y Jacob estaba roncando en el sofá. Rosalie se fue a hacer no se que cosa con Esme y Alice y Emmett jugaban al Tekken en la PS3. Yo solo me senté a leer. Al rato el teléfono sonó, todos pusimos atención a lo que decía:

-¿Está en casa Edward Cullen?-Preguntó la voz del hombre

-Si soy yo, ¿Qué pasa?

-Verás, me voy a jubilar y vi tu anuncio, el de las clases particulares en tu casa de piano y pensé que podrías dar clases a mi alumna,

-Por supuesto señor, por eso puse el anuncio.

-Gracias, le daré a mi alumna el número de su casa para que vaya. Adiós que tenga una buena tarde.

Otro humano más en la casa, ¿Por qué Edward quería dar clases de piano?

-Por lo menos le enseñaré a alguien que tenga sentido musical-Rose le fulmino con la mirada-Que no sea Rose

-Asi me gusta Ed...

Rose y Edward habían mejorado su relación a partir del nacimiento de Nessie, la pequeña ángel que llegó a nuestras vidas hace un año.

**¿Qué os parecio lo de las clases de piano?Sería un poco desesperación intentar darles clase a, por ejemplo, Emmett y Alice.**

**Reviews porfaplis!**

**Besotes Atte: Katie**


	3. Esto es raro Emmett PoV

**Otro más para vosotrs lectors!**

**Una aclaración...NUNCA pondría un Esme/Emmett como pareja! Por dios no me lo imagino todavía...Esta historia va a tratar sobre ellos, pero no de una manera como la que habeis pensado! Seguid leyendo porfa!**

**Disclaimer: Lo que reconozcais es de Stephenie Meyer**

2.-Esto es raro... (Emmett PoV)

Edward iba a dar clases de piano, claro como no consiguió que Alice y yo aprendiésemos a tocar, puso el anuncio ese. Los dos estábamos jugando al Tekken, otra vez, esperando a que fuera la hora de irse. Cuando llegamos al instituto vimos llegar a la chica esta, Alexandra Jones, acompañada de los gemelos. Parecían adormilados, aunque iban encima de sus patinetes. Las clases pasaron rápidamente, llegó la comida y allí estaba el grupo de siete, riendo otra vez. Cassidy Hopkins entró muy cabreada al comedor, se dirigió a la mesa de ellos y le gritó a Alexandra:

-¡Por tu culpa, el entrenador me ha sacado del equipo de natación!

-No es mi culpa que tu no tengas las suficientes neuronas para saber que si respiras bajo el agua te ahogas, rubia-Sus amigos rieron del comentario, como casi todo el comedor

-¡No me sacaron por eso, si no porque te metieron a ti en el equipo!

-Hala tu, que guay-Dijo dirigiéndose a su amigos-¡Después de tres años intentando entrar, van y me cogen!

-Te dijimos que lo conseguirías Alex-La felicitaron sus amigas

-Por fin veremos a Alexandra Jones vestida de nadadora-dijeron los morenos guiñandola un ojo-Nunca nos dejas ver tu cuerpazo, majeta...

-Pervertidos...-Les dijo riendo entre dientes

No se dieron cuenta de que a Cassidy se le habían unido Diana y Berta, sus amigas del alma. Las tres eran inseparables, eso era lo que habíamos notado durante esta semana. Las otras dos miraban con malicia a Alexandra, hicieron un comentario que hizo que se envarara:

-Siempre tan marimacho, seguro que debajo de toda esa ropa tan rara no tienes ni tetas-Al igual que Alexandra, los morenos se tensaron

-No siempre juzges por la portada a un libro...-Recitó Jim o Din, no los diferenciaba

-...Porque a lo mejor te deja mal, rubia de bote-Acabó el otro

-A lo mejor, como tu dices, no tengo...Pero por lo menos no las llevó de plástico-Sus amigos aullaron de la risa, al igual que todo el comedor

-Ya lo veremos, pero te digo que acabarás mal...No juegues con nosotras, huerfanita

En los ojos de Alexandra relampagueó el dolor, estaba seguro de que iba a comenzar a llorar. Nick se puso de pie al instante, Steve gruñó y Hayley soltó:

-¡Vete a la mierda McClarkson!-Apretaba su pequeños puños con furia-¡Fuera de aquí!

-¿Por qué te iba a hacer caso? Eso es lo que es, su padre es un borracho que abandonó a su madre...Que parece un conejo, observa nada más que tiene 36 años y tiene 8 hijos...

Esta vez Alexandra se levantó del asiento con fiereza, tirando dos sillas. Se acercó a ella y dandole un puñetazo gritó:

-¡NO VUELVAS A HABLAR CON TU SUCIA BOCA DE MI FAMILIA!-Me levanté de la silla, como casi todo el mundo en el comedor

Ni los gemelos podían contenerla, estaba furiosa. Intentaba con todas sus ganas alcanzar a la rubia esa de Berta para matarla a golpes. Cuatro niños, dos chicos y dos niñas se acercaron corriendo a ella y la gritaron:

-¡Alex para, mamá no quiere que hagamos caso a esos comentarios!-Una niña de cabellos rubios y ojos oscuros como los de Alexandra la cogió de un brazo.

-Por favor Alex para, no se merece ni dirigirte la palabra-Soltaron los dos chicos de pelo oscuro sujetándola del otro brazo.

-Alex tranquila...-Sollozaba la pequeña que era igual que Alexandra, sus pequeñas lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro...No debía de tener más de 11 años.

Alexandra se calmó, al ver a la niña llorar abrió sus brazos para abrazarla. Su voz estaba tomada por las lágrimas, pero oí claramente el susurró que la dirigió:

-Lo siento Liz, siento que lo hayas tenido que escuchar...-Separó uno de sus brazos y los otros tres se unieron al abrazo. Todos tenían rostros cargados de dolor.

-McClarkson vete antes de que te lleves de mi parte otro puñetazo-Exclamó Mary

Las tres rubias se fueron como ratas del comedor, Rose los miraba con una mezcla extraña de compasión y dolor. Todo se relajó un poco, solo algunos comentarios de las personas que comentaban sobre lo que había dicho Berta McClarkson. Tocó el timbre y oí como Alexandra decía:

-Liz, Hanna, George, Matt nos vamos a casa-Sus amigos la miraron-Chicos, decirle a Dereck lo que ha pasado...

-Ja...No dejes que esas te amarguen el día-Dijo Hayley congiéndola del brazo

-Vamos a clase-Los morenos se fueron con los hermanos de Alexandra, mientras que los otros la acompañaron a su siguiente clase

Mis hermanos y yo nos miramos, estábamos impresionados por la reacción que había tenido al escuchar eso. Nos despedimos y cada uno nos fuimos a nuestras clases. A ultima hora nos tocaba Historia, cuando entre me encontré con Alexandra sentada en su sitio con la cabeza hundida entre los brazos. Yo me acerqué a ella y sentándome la dije:

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Tu que crees Cullen?-Me miró a los ojos y pude ver su color de iris, púrpura oscuro.

-Solo se que le metiste un buen gancho a la estúpida esa-La sonreí con ganas, ella me devolvió la sonrisa

-Se lo merecía, nadie habla así de mi familia-Sacudió la cabeza, colocandose el flequillo.

-¿Los cuatro niños a los que has abrazado son tus hermanos?-Pregunta tonta Emmett

-Si, George de 13, Matthew y Hanna de 12 y Elizabeth de 11-Pasó su mano por su corto pelo, rascándose-Aunque tengo tres hermanos más...

-Guau...Y yo creía que eramos muchos-Exclamé con asombro

-¿Cuantos son en tu familia?-Me preguntó limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta.

-Pues somos Rose y Jasper que son gemelos, Alice y Edward que son mellizos, Bella y yo que también lo somos pero ella no viene al instituto, Jacob y nuestra hermana pequeña Renéesme que tiene solo 6 años-Por lo menos los aparentaba, pensé en mi subconsciente

-Emmett son ocho como nosotros-Su risa era leve-Pero ustedes por lo menos tienen a su padre...

-¿Entonces viven los ocho con su madre?¿Donde esta su padre?-El dolor cruzó su rostro-Oh lo siento, no tienes que contarlo si no quieres.

-Vivimos nosotros ocho con mi madre, espero que no te creyeses lo de que mi padre es un borracho-Negué rápidamente con la cabeza-Mi padre cuando nació mi hermana pequeña hace 6 años se marchó, mi padre según dicen la gente como esas y sus madres cotorras es un borracho, pero yo se que no lo es, mi madre nos dijo que los del ejercito le llamaron para una misión y que todavía no va a volver.

-¿Os llama?-Emmett, basta ya. Esa era la mirada que me enviaba Rosie

-De vez en cuando-Su rostro se iluminó por un momento-Cada vez que nos llama los nueve hablamos con él, le echamos de menos. Tengo una foto, mira.

Sacó su cartera, cogió la foto y me la dio. En ella se podía ver a un hombre de pelo oscuro, ojos azules y musculoso. En sus hombros pude distinguir a una Alexandra más pequeña vestida con un vestido blanco y su pelo cortado hasta la barbilla. Un leve recuerdo humano vino a mi mente, yo era casi idéntico a ese hombre cuando era humano. Le di la vuelta a la foto y observé que ponía ''Alexandra y Helio, 1996/05/13''. El profesor llegó en ese mismo momento, le di la foto de vuelta y la apreté levemente el hombro para infundarla apoyo. Rosalie y Jasper se pasaron toda la clase echándome miradas asesinas, solo había preguntado por curiosidad. Cuando acabó la clase todos salimos al parking del instituto. Alexandra me dio un puñetazo amistoso en el brazo a modo de despedida. Cuando ya estaba apunto de subir al M3 Edward me dijo:

-Esme va a venir a buscarte, quiere ir a IKEA a comprar yo que se que cosa

-Vale, la esperare aquí...-Dije haciendo un mohin cansino

A los cinco minutos apareció Esme con el Jeep, cuando me subí me besó en la mejilla como siempre hacía. Miré por la ventanilla y pude observar a Alexandra, me hizo un gesto con la mano que yo le correspondí, un poco de sol la dió y por fin pude distinguir el color de su pelo, no era castaño como habiamos pensado, si no color caramelo como el de Esme. Claro está, mi madre se dio cuenta y preguntó curiosa:

-¿Quién es esa chica Emmett?

-Es mi compañera de mesa, Alexandra-Sonreí con ganas-Tiene un buen gancho de derecha.

-¿Y tu como sabes eso?-Me preguntó ya de camino a IKEA

-Esta mañana en el comedor le ha pegado a una chica-Soltó un grito ahogado-Pero esa chica se lo merecía mamá, si tu la hubieras escuchado seguro que la habrías dejado más seca que un hierbajo.

-Ninguno se puso a dialogar por lo que veo

-No-Frunció su ceño enfadada-Era mejor no estar dentro de su alcancé en ese momento, dos chicos más grandes que ella la sujetaban y casi no pueden con ella.

-Pues cuéntame lo que pasó para que se pusiera así-Ya habíamos llegado a IKEA y entramos.

-Berta insultó a la familia de Alexandra, sobre todo a sus padres-Soltó un gruñidito-La dijeron que su padre es un borracho que los abandonó y que su madre parecía un conejo porque tenía solamente 36 años y tenía 8 hijos...

-Esa niña no tiene educación alguna-Soltó enfadada-Yo tengo 7 hijos y una nieta ¿Algún problema? Por qué yo no lo veo.

-Mamá, pero el caso es que Alexandra se enfadó tanto que le dio un puñetazo, solo sus hermanos menores la pudieron controlar. Luego en clase de Historia, antes de que llegara el profesor me contó lo de su padre. El es militar y lo enviaron a una misión hace 6 años. Rose y Jasper me estuvieron mandando miradas asesinas toda la clase, pero yo sabía que le había hecho bien hablar con alguien del tema-Me señaló unas cuantas cajas que cargué con facilidad.

-Hiciste bien Em-Me acaricio el brazo-Le hiciste sentirse mejor.

-Tenías que haber visto la foto que me enseñó, su padre era casi igual que yo cuando era humano, lo que pasa es que el es más moreno.

-Todo el mundo es más moreno que nosotros Emmett-Rió Esme, yo también la seguí, era verdad jaja.

Pagamos las cosas (Una mesa y unas sillas) y nos fuimos a casa. Mañana era sábado y tocaba ir de caza, así que Esme se quedaría cuidando de Nessie con Carlisle, ya que ellos habían ido esta mañana.

**Yo incluso la hubiera dado más que un puñetazo...Un escalofrio pasa por mi cuerpo de solo pensar que se meten con mi familia. **

**Mami Esme al rescate o al ataque! como querais decirle^^Esta mujer siempre preocupandose por los demás, que mona!**

**Saben lo que pueden dejar...Si lo hacen, se le aparecera un Edward por la noche, parece que los rifan...**

**''Ooooigaaaaa, Edward's por mitad de precio! Llevese uno y de regalo le damos un cachorrito de lobo! Ooooiiiigaaaan compren! Es una oportunidad única!''-Dice un vendedor moreno cogiendo un cachorrito bermejo como Jacob**

**''Tambien tenemos Jaspers, Emmetts, Carlisle's y muchos más! Rebajados el 60%! Compren compren!''-Le sigue la chica que debe tener nada más que 14 años...**

**Vale ya sali de mi ensoñacion, seguir leyendo que pronto tendreis otro capítulo!**

**Besotes Atte: Katie**


	4. Coincidencias que asustan Alex PoV

**Más capítulos para vosotros, aquí se aclararan algunas cositas. Elecciones y Sentimientos, mi otro fic, está parado por el momento, no me llega la inspiración para hacer otro capítulo, i'm sorry ·_·**

**Disclaimer: Lo que reconozcais es de SM**

4.-Coincidencias que asustan (Alex PoV)

La verdad es que la pequeña charla con Emmett me había venido bien. La estupida esa de Berta no sabía donde se había metido al hablar así de mi familia. Jim y Din me tuvieron que agarrar por los brazos para que no la matara a golpes. Cuando llegué a casa estábamos mis hermanos pequeños y yo, los gemelos y mi pequeña estaban con mamá en la pastelería. Mañana me tocaba el turno de por la mañana con mi peque, ya que los tontos de mis hermanos habían convencido a mamá de ir al centro comercial a por no se que. Dejé todo en el cuarto y me fui a duchar. Me relajé bastante, me puse el pijama y bajé al salón. Eran como las 7 de la tarde cuando llegaron a casa. Mi peque salió corriendo en mi dirección y saltó a mis brazos, la abracé y medio riendo la dije:

-Te eche de menos enana-La despeiné su pelo exactamente igual que el mío, solo que un poco más largo.

-Yo también-Me pasó sus bracitos por el cuello-Hoy hicimos pan de plátano, tu favorito

-¿Y no me trajeron un poquito?-Le respondí haciendo un puchero

-Claro que si te trajimos-Mamá me abrazó por la espalda-¿Qué tal tu día cariño?-Besó mi frente, como anteriormente besó las frentes de mis hermanos

-No me puedo quejar-La sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa

Solté a mi pequeña, que salió corriendo a saludar a los demás. Troy, uno de mis hermanos mayores, me hizo una seña para que entrara en su cuarto, cuando entré pude observar que estaba su gemelo, o sea, mi otro hermano, Ryan. Los dos habían salido a papá, morenos con pequeños rizos y ojos azules mar. Me sentaron en la cama y Troy me dijo:

-Vanessa nos contó lo que pasó en el comedor-La novia de Ryan era la que informaba-¿Por qué las sigues haciendo caso?

-Simplemente le di lo que una rata como ella se merece-Solté calmada

-Da gracias a dios porque no te vio ningún profesor y más por que no se enteró mamá-Ryan me fulminó con la mirada

-Solo tengo que dar gracias a Jim y Din, que me pararon para no machacar a esa a golpes-Contesté mordazmente

Los dos se volvieron estatuas por un momento, su cabecita de gemelos pensaba algo. Los miré con los ojos entornados, estaban a punto de hablar, cuando recordé una cosa y se la pregunté:

-¿Por qué no fueron hoy al instituto?-Tenían 20 años, pero se habían quedado a repetir el último año porque necesitaban más nota para lo que querían estudiar, Troy periodismo y Ryan cocina.

-Tuvimos que ir a rellenar algunos documentos para la universidad, aparte de renovar el maldito DNI, que había caducado-Troy se exaspero y levantó las manos.

-El lunes si iremos, así que controlate

Salí de su cuarto para bajar a a cocina. Mamá ya estaba haciendo la cena, una súper olla de espaguetis a la carbonara. Al rato cenamos y me fui a dormir, fue una noche bastante dura pero me dormí al final. A las...no se que hora era, era de madrugada, mi puerta se abrió, la persona que entró encendió la luz de la lampara, mis pupilas se debieron de contraer como las de mi pequeña hermana, que lloraba soltando un leve gemidito. Hice un huequito en mi cama y ella se metió en él. La abracé y la pregunté:

-¿Otra vez el mismo sueño?

-Si...Pero esta vez no estábamos nosotros, papá también aparecía-No lo conocía, pero había visto muchas fotos de él.

-Shhh...Tranquila, ya estoy aquí nena...No llores más-Cerré los ojos y mi hermana se acurrucó a mi lado

-Te quiero Alex-Susurró mi hermana

-Y yo más que a mi vida Esme...

Mamá entró a mi cuarto y nos despertó, siempre con esa sonrisa pintada en su rostro. Desayunamos con todos y mamá nos besó las frentes antes de irse con todos mis hermanos al centro comercial. Cogí el skate, las llaves de la pastelería y mis gafas de sol, cuando bajé Esme estaba preparada, con su mochilita con cosas para hacer y sus gafitas de sol parecidas a las mías puestas. Salimos de casa y la subí a mi espalda, menos mal que era ligera para tener 6 años, me monté en el skate y nos fuimos a la pastelería. Al cabo de los años había cogido práctica y ya me había equilibrado para que no nos cayésemos. En cuanto abrimos y entramos, Esme me dijo:

-Alex ¿Pones el disco de mamá?-Amaba la música, sobre todo la clásica, cosa heredada de mi madre

-Claro nena-Encendí el estéreo y empezó a sonar una melodía tranquila

Saqué algunos pasteles que mamá tenía en el horno, hechos de ayer para hoy. Con todo colocado ya, empezó a llegar gente. Todos saludaban a mi hermana con cariño, la enana se hacía querer por todos. La pastelería se quedó tranquila un momento, me senté junto a mi hermana y comenzó a sonar ''Claro de Luna''. Esme me miró con una sonrisa, claro está que yo se la devolví y me dijo:

-Alex toma-Me dio un papel-Lo hice para ti

-Gracias peque-Miré el dibujo y unas pequeñas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos

Nos había dibujado a todos, a su manera, pero estábamos todos. La pequeña que estaba en brazos de mi padre, la pude reconocer como ella. 10, los 10 estábamos en la imagen, no 9 como casi siempre habíamos sido. La abracé con fuerza, era tan pequeña...Pero era la única que aparte de mi y mamá tenía esperanzas de que volviera, no lo conocía pero lo amaba tanto como nosotros. Me levanté y lo colgué en el corcho que teníamos lleno de dibujos, justo en el medio para que se viera bien. Estaba sacando un bizcocho de chocolate que había hecho en el trascurso de la mañana cuando oí a mi hermana decir:

-Buenos días, ¿Quería algo?

-Venía a comprar un trozo de tarta de chocolate...Pero tu eres muy pequeña para trabajar aquí ¿No?

-Esta pastelería es de mi familia-Contestó inocente-Además, está mi hermana

Yo salí, procurando que no se cayera el bizcocho de mis manos, lo dejé en la vitrina y levanté la vista. Casi me caigo de culo, la mujer que tenía enfrente era idéntica a mamá menos sus ojos, que eran dorados en vez de purpuras. Miré también a la niña de pelo cobrizo y ojos chocolate que llevaba de la mano y al hombre rubio de ojos dorados que estaba a su lado. Con mi mejor sonrisa dije:

-Buenos días, ¿Qué querían?

-Oh-Soltó la mujer-Buenos días, me gustaría que me dieses un trozo de aquella tarta...¿De esa, no Nessie?

-Si, de esa, de esa-Canturreó la pequeña, debía tener los mismos años que mi hermana

Buena elección, pensé en mi fuero interno, era el pastel casero de los Platt, la receta familiar de mamá. Corté una porción, la envolví y se la entregué. Mi hermana me miró por un momento y dije:

-Son 1.36 dolares, por favor

-Ten-El hombre me lo dio, el roce con su piel se me hizo extraño, estaba frío pero era una sensación cálida.

-Gracias...¿Ustedes son de aquí?-Pregunté curiosa, no los había visto en mi vida

-No, nos acabamos de mudar desde Hoquiam-Respondió el rubio con clama

-¿Tu eres la compañera de Emmett, verdad?-Me preguntó la mujer

-El chico que se sienta a mi lado se llama así, ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

-Nosotros somos sus padres, encantado soy Carlisle-Me estrechó la mano

-Yo soy Esme, su madre-Se llamaba igual que mi enana

-Hey, ¿Oíste enana?-Mi pequeño bichito saltó a mis brazos-Se llama igual que tú.

-Si, es verdad-La mujer sonrió cariñosamente-Lo siento, que maleducada, soy Esme Jones y ella es mi hermana mayor, Alexandra.

-Un gusto pequeña, mira te presentó a mi hija pequeña...

La miré y oí su nombre resonar en mi cabeza, antes de que la diera tiempo a pronunciarlo dije yo:

-¿Tu debes ser Renéesme?-La pequeña se puso roja, pero asintió-Tu hermano me habló de ti

-Hola-La enana se bajó de mis brazos-¿Quieres ser mi amiga?-Esme podía ser tan inocente a veces

-Bueno...Vale-Se sonrieron, los niños eran tan inocentes

Un móvil sonó, Carlisle cogió el teléfono y dijo:

-Alice ¿Qué quieres?...Vale pero no gasten demasiado, las conozco bastante bien...Mary Alice Cullen, ni se te ocurra...Te juro que llamo a Suiza para que las cancelen...Así me gusta, no hagan sufrir mucho a Bella y a Jasper...Alice, sabes que lo pasan mal...Bueno, que se diviertan, un beso...Yo también te quiero Alice, adiós.

-¿Se van de compras?-Preguntó Esme mirando a su marido

-Si, ya acabaron y se aburren, así que Jacob nos espera en casa para llevarse a Nessie y luego tenemos paz y tranquilidad por 3 horas en casa.

-Bueno, a sido un placer hablar contigo Alexandra, adiós

-Adiós, que pasen buena mañana y que te guste el pastel Renéesme

-Gracias-Dijo la pequeña sonriendo

Cuando se fueron Esme me miró, yo la miré y dijimos a la vez:

-Esa mujer era idéntica a mamá

-¿Alex, existen los clones?-Maldito George, para que le hizo ver esa peli

-No bicho, no existen, solo es una casualidad...

Una casualidad que asusta, pensé recordando cada rasgo de su rostro.

**En el próximo capítulo aclararé porque se llama igual que mami Esme, me hizo un poco de gracia que se llamaran igual, no se porque. ¿La familia Platt?**

**Dejen sus reviews por favoooooorrr!**

**Besotes Atte: Katie**


	5. Pensando en el hogar Helio PoV

**Si les tenía abandonados pero es que estaba ocupada con mis otros fics**

**Seguid leyendo, esto se pone interesante**

5.-Pensando en el hogar (Helio PoV)

Por fin se había acabado la misión que había durado 6 años, años que había perdido de la enseñanza de mis 8 hijos y del amor de mi amada Coral. Me acuerdo cuando la pedí que se casara conmigo, mi amor estaba embarazada de los gemelos, Troy y Ryan. A los dos años de la boda y el nacimiento, nos compramos la casa en un barrio de Columbus, la ciudad natal de Coral, y mi esposa se volvió a quedar embarazada. Alexandra era la niña más mona del mundo, la niña de mis ojos. Lo sigue siendo, aunque George, Matthew, Hanna y Elizabeth nacieran después. Todavía me acuerdo cuando Coral decidió abrir la pastelería, Fue un éxito, mi esposa tenía mucha experiencia en la pastelería y hacía unos pasteles y bizcochos de muerte. Y el día del nacimiento de mi otro ángel fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida, mi pequeña Esme, la llamamos así porque en la familia de mi esposa era un nombre muy común, la familia Platt. Todos en esta familia habían sido hombres hasta que nació Coral…Que por supuesto la pusieron de segundo nombre Esme. A los pocos días llamaron del ejército para que hiciera esta misión, no me dijeron cuánto duraría. Me separé de ellos con todo el dolor de mi corazón…la fecha de esa separación: 22/6/1996. Miré por la ventana del coche en el que me llevaban al aeropuerto más cercano, contemplando el paisaje africano. Mi amigo Theodore me miró con una gran sonrisa en su cara y me dijo:

-Estoy deseando ver por fin a mi familia…No sé cómo será mi hijo Kirk.

-¿No viste nacer a tu hijo?

-No, me llamaron cuando Ilenia tenía siete meses de embarazo… ¿Y tú? Estás deseando ver a tu familia por lo que veo…

-Si…Dejé a mi mujer con 8 niños en Ohio…Los he echado muchísimo de menos-Mi voz se había vuelto un poco más grave con el tiempo

-Guau…Eso sí que es tener una familia grande, te doy la enhorabuena por haber aguantado a 8

-Bueno, en realidad 7, porque la octava era recién nacida cuando me fui…

-Solo te puedo decir que pronto estaremos allí…

Le sonreí, Theodore era un verdadero amigo, siempre me apoyaba en todo. Solo espero que no hayan volado entre los nueve, si incluyo a mi Coral, la casita.

**Es corto, pero necesitaba expresar lo que Helio sentía, ya que pronto volvera con su familia. Eso será dentro de dos capítulos o tres. Decirme por un review que fics quereis que actualize antes si quereis...**

**Besotazos a todos los que han aguantado la espera de esta autora tan tardona! Sorry !**

**Atte: Katie**


	6. Comienzan las clases de piano

**Ya estoy con esta historia! Espero que sigais leyendome!**

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer!

6.-Comienzan las clases de piano

Edward PoV

Madre mía, estaba muy nervioso porque hoy vendría el chico o la chica a la que tenía que dar clase. Nunca había estado nervioso por algo, pero sentía mucho más nerviosismo porque Jasper estaba observando como Emmett y Nessie apilaban platos intentando hacer una torre o algo así. Era desconcertante, yo arreglaba cada cosa que tenía preparada para la clase, ya que no sabía cuánto nivel tenía mi alumno. Miré el reloj y me di un golpe en la frente. Faltaban 2 horas para que viniese, si es que soy tonto…

Alex Pov

Faltaba 1 hora para ir a las clases. El maldito viejo que me daba clases se jubilaba, menos mal, porque enseñaba mal pero que muy mal. Había aprendido yo sola a tocar el piano. Me vestí un poco más presentable, con unos vaqueros, una camiseta, y una Vans de cuadros. Cogí mi chaqueta, mis gafas de sol y mi skate y salí a la calle. Llevaba ya como medía hora encima del skate buscando la casa, pero no la encontraba. Iba por la calle principal, pensando en que era una estúpida por no acordarme de que en esa misma dirección vivían los gemelos. Le di un poco más fuerte al suelo con el pie para ir más rápido, cuando al subir la vista no me di cuenta y me topé con alguien. Noté el impacto bastante fuerte, nos caímos al suelo y me fijé cuando abrí los ojos en que era una rubia. Con toda mi rabia le grite:

-¡Mira por dónde vas, rubia!-Le grité a la estúpida rubia levantándome del suelo

-¡Mira tú por donde vas, niñata!-Me llamó niñata, ¿Qué se creyó esta?

Me fije mejor en ella, era como una diosa, blanca como el mármol y con unas curvas de infarto. Iba vestida bastante pija, al igual que la chica bajita con aspecto de duende que estaba a su lado. Si las compararas conmigo perdería yo, oí el frenazo de un coche y el sonido de la madera romperse. Lentamente me di la vuelta, fijé mi vista a la carretera y vi mi tabla destrozada, solo se podían salvar los ejes y las ruedas. Me quité las gafas de sol con rabia, la miré enfurecida dejándola impresionada y la grité:

-¡Por tu culpa tendré que volver a trabajar en el maldito supermercado!-Cogí la tabla-¿¡Tú sabes lo que me costó esto, Barbie!

-¡Es tu problema, por no darte cuenta que por la calle pasa más gente aparte de ti!-Replicó ella, poniéndose su gran melena dorada a un lado.

-Mi tabla...-Inútilmente intenté unir los dos trozos que quedaban.

La pequeña chica que la acompañaba me miró con pena, e incluso avergonzada. Algo en mí se despertó, no sé el que, pero supe que esa chica iba a ser algo en mi vida. Dejé de observarla y cogí con rabia el skate partido en dos, la maldita tabla me había costado 250 dólares y los ejes 100 dólares cada uno. La rubia se sacudió un poco la ropa y me asesinó con la mirada, yo junté mis cejas y le saqué la lengua en un arranque infantil. Me miró otra vez con odio y yo me controlé para no sacarla el dedo, por simple educación. Me marché de allí a grandes zancadas, estaba que echaba chispas por las orejas. Por fin llegué a la casa después de 25 minutos corriendo, que si no es por la rubia hubiesen sido 5. Toqué el timbre fatigada, seguro que había adelgazado un par de kilos por la carrera. Me abrió la puerta un hombre de pelo cobre y ojos dorados, me miró con una sonrisa torcida y dijo:

-¿Tu eres mi alumna?

-Si…Soy…Alexandra…Un…Placer-Le di la mano

-Edward-Me estrechó la mano-¿Quieres un vaso de agua Alexandra?

-Por favor

Le seguí cansinamente hasta la cocina, cuando me dio el vaso de agua me lo bebí de golpe, soltando un ''aaaaaah'' cuando se acabó el líquido. Le seguí hasta el salón, donde estaba el piano negro en el cual yo tendría el placer de tocar, no el armatoste del viejo ese. Nos sentamos en la banca y me preguntó:

-¿Cuánto sabes tocar?

-Bastante, no te preocupes en enseñarme las teclas y las notas, el solfeo lo domino bastante también.

-Bueno-Rió un poco-Pues que te parece si yo toco algo y luego tú tocas otra cosa.

-Está bien

Comenzó con una melodía dulce, cargada de sentimiento. Cuando acabó toqué una pequeña composición mía, se la regalé a mi madre cuando mi padre se marchó. Siguió él con otra más fluida, atrevida diría. Yo no me quedé atrás y toqué la nana que inventé para mi hermana. La última que él tocó fue alegre, llena de vitalidad y a la vez estimulante. Yo terminé con una melodía tristona que se quedó grabada en mi mente hace mucho tiempo, mi abuela Jones la tocó un día cuando estábamos las dos solas. Una lágrima rebelde salió, cruzando mi mejilla como si fuera un río. Esa lágrima tenía rabia, dolor y odio. Edward me miró con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y me dijo:

-Nunca había visto a alguien tan bueno tocando el piano después de oír a mi hermana tocar.

-Ya era hora de que oyeras a un talento perdido-Le devolví la sonrisa

-Papi, papi, papi

Una niñita de apenas 6 años corría hasta Edward. Él la cogió y la arrulló cariñosamente, ganándose un beso de la niña. La pequeña le preguntó:

-¿Estabas tocando mi nana papi?

-Si princesa, era tu nana-Observé el color de pelo de la pequeña, era del mismo color que el de Edward y sus ojos eran color chocolate.

Estaba pensando en que me sonaba la niña cuando me acordé de golpe. Ella era la niña que se había hecho amiga de Esme, la cual era la hermana de Emmett…Pero esto es muy extraño. Si es la hermana de Emmett, no puede ser la hija de Edward, porque él era también hermano de Emmett…Dios, me estoy rayando…

-Papi, ¿Qué hace la pastelera en casa?

-Pues ella es la persona a la que voy a dar clases, Renéesme.

-¿Qué tal Renéesme?-Pregunté un poco azorada

-Muy bien, estaba muy bueno el bizcocho que nos diste.

-Me alegro de que te gustara-La sonreí sinceramente

Oí como la puerta principal se abrió y Renéesme salió disparada hacia ella. Me levanté de la banca como Edward, quedándome de frente a la puerta. Renéesme saltó a los brazos de una rubia que la dijo:

-¿Cómo te fue princesa?

-Papi tocó mi nana otra vez tía Rose ¿Y vosotras que hicisteis?

-Fuimos a comprar un par de cosas…

Examiné un poco más a la rubia y su rostro encolerizado vino a mi mente. Era con la que me había chocado en la calle y a su lado estaba la de rasgos de duende. Con rabia dije:

-Tú…

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-Dejó a la niña en el suelo y me señaló

-Dar clases de piano-Solté fríamente

-Venga ya…¿Tú eres la alumna de Edward?

-Sí Rosalie, ella es mi alumna…¿Por qué estáis así?-Edward nos preguntó

-Esa Barbie teñida y yo chocamos y por su culpa mi tabla se rompió-Le enseñé llos dos trozos que ahora componían mi tabla

-Haber niñata-Se pinzó con los dedos el puente de la nariz-Te dije antes que tú no eres la única que va por la calle

-Qué no me llames niñata Barbie, además ya me importa poco…La única que va a trabajar en el supermercado soy yo.

Cogí la tabla rota en mi mano derecha, pasé por el lado de la rubia con la cabeza bien alta. Creí escuchar un ''Lo siento'' de la chica bajita, me miró con los ojos llenos de culpabilidad. Me di la vuelta y le pregunté a Edward:

-¿Cuándo es la próxima clase profesor?

-Vente el miércoles a las 6, adiós Alexandra

-Adiós Edward, Renéesme, chica con pelo chachi, Barbie…

Cerré la puerta tras de mí, comenzando a correr con dirección a mi casa. Me quedaba mucho trayecto por recorrer y ya estaba empezando a oscurecer, mejor que corriese con más ritmo si no quería llegar a casa a las mil y una.

**Guau y pensar que a mi se me sale el corazón cuando corro 15 minutos!Madre mía!Qien se a atrevido a retar a Rosalie¿?Esta chica hace de todo!**

**Dejen reviewa diciendome si les gusta o si tienen alguna idea! Pronto el padre de los Jones hara acto de presencia y se empezaran a desbelar cosas**

**Att: Orugita**


	7. Caos

**Madre mia ...Este capítulo si que va a ser un absluto caoooooosss!**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer !

7.-Caos

Alex PoV

Din, Jim y yo estábamos en el parque que hay a tres cuadras de su casa. Estábamos haciendo el bobo y hablando. Las parejitas felices se habían ido a dar una vuelta por la calle principal, como los enamorados que son. Observé como una niña de unos 10 miraba hacia la parte alta de un árbol del parque. Me acerqué preocupada porque repetía todo el rato ''Rayito, Rayito'', cuando estuve a su lado la pregunté:

-Pequeña ¿Te pasa algo?

-Niña mayor, mi gatito se subió a esa rama de allí y no quiere bajar-Me lo dijo haciendo una mueca de estar a punto de llorar

Observé al gato, era rubio con rayas naranjas y ojos verdes. Estaba en la segunda rama del árbol, a una altura considerable. Jim y Din se acercaron y les dije:

-Chicos, voy a subir a coger al gatito de…

-Minie-Dijo la niña

-Al gatito de Minie, estaros atentos por si el gato salta.

-Vale Alex

Empecé a escalar al árbol con bastante agilidad. Cuando llegué, el gato me miró y agarrándome a la rama empecé a avanzar hacia él. El maldito gatito se iba cada vez más hacia la punta de la rama y se me estaban cansando las manos. Los chicos observaban con preocupación. Miré mi reloj, las 17:45…Tenía que darme prisa en coger al gato o llegaría tarde a la clase de piano con Edward. Justo intenté cogerlo cuando el gato saltó. Tres cosas ocurrieron a la vez:

1-El gato saltó y Jim lo cogio

2-La rama hizo un crujido horrible

3-Noté como caía del árbol

Me golpeé muy fuerte contra el suelo y todo se volvió negro.

Esme PoV

Iba en el Jeep de Emmett camino a casa después de estar mirando casas antiguas para restaurar. Entré en la calle y vi a dos chicos morenos agachados gritando a algo en el suelo y a una niña llorando con un gato rubio en brazos. Paré el coche delante del parque y me acerqué diciendo:

-¿Qué pasa chicos?

-Oh dios mío, ayúdenos por favor-Observé a la chica del suelo, estaba sangrando por la cabeza y la pierna estaba en una posición extraña.

-Cogerla con cuidado-Les enseñé como cogerla por si la pasaba algo en el cuello-Ahora meterla en el coche, os llevaré al hospital, mi marido trabaja allí.

Con cuidado la metieron en el coche, los dos se montaron atrás con ella, la sujetaban con cuidado y uno de ellos se quitó la camiseta para ponerla en la herida de la cabeza. Comencé a conducir en dirección al hospital, cogí mi móvil y marqué el número de Carlisle, me lo cogió al primer toque:

-Hola cariño

-Carlisle necesito ayuda-Mi voz sonaba diferente

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Los chicos están bien?

-Sí, ellos están bien-Miré a los chicos que lloraban-Voy con el Jeep hacia el hospital, una chica se cayó de un árbol y sangra mucho por la cabeza y tiene la pierna en una posición extraña.

-Vale ahora les digo que preparen una camilla, te espero.

-Vale, adiós te amo.

-Yo a ti también.

Colgué y apreté el acelerador. En menos de cinco minutos llegamos, salí del coche y Carlisle ayudó a los muchachos a sacar a la chica del coche. La pusieron en la camilla y rápidamente los enfermeros se la llevaron. Carlisle les dijo a los chicos que le explicaran lo que sucedió, luego los cuatro pasamos adentro y Carlisle llamó a la casa de la chica. La madre se puso muy nerviosa, la oí, parecía que estaba llorando. Dentro de 40 minutos estaba en el hospital. Los chicos seguían llorando, yo no sabía si decirles que se calmaran o consolarlos, estaban como histéricos. Cuando a los 20 minutos salió Carlisle, le preguntaron:

-¿Cómo está Alex?

-¿La pasó algo grave?

-Sus hermanos no nos perdonarán…

-…Teníamos que haber subido nosotros al árbol…

-…Tenemos la culpa de no cuidarla…

-…Su madre confía en nosotros…

-Haber muchachos-Los paró Carlisle-Tranquilos, Alexandra está estable, la hemos operado la pierna por si algún hueso se había astillado y el golpe de la cabeza no ha llegado a ser nada grave, ahora está dormida…Menos mal que la trajisteis a tiempo.

-Gracias, gracias y mil gracias, señorita-Los dos me abrazaron fuertemente

-No sé qué haríamos si a Alex la pasaba algo…

-…Díganos como agradecerle que nos haya traído.

-Chicos, no hace falta nada…Solo prometer que no os volveréis a subir a los árboles como monos.

-Prometido-Dijeron al unísono haciéndose una cruz en el corazón.

-¡Jim, Din!

Me giré para ver quien había dado ese grito, lo que mis ojos vieron hizo que me quedara en shock.

Carlisle PoV

Miré a la mujer que había gritado el nombre de los muchachos, era un clon de mi Esme. Pelo largo color caramelo, ojos de color púrpura oscuro (Algo muy raro) y con los mismos rasgos que Esme. Jim y Din, no sé cuál era cada uno, abrazaron a la mujer, los tres lloraban. Me fijé también, que detrás de la mujer venía una tropa de niños, de diferentes edades…Vendrían unos 7 niños. Me aclaré la voz y pude decir:

-¿Es usted Coral Jones?

-Si soy yo, ¿Cómo está mi hija?

-Está estable, no se preocupe…Ahora está dormida, déjenla descansar lo necesita.

-Niños, dios mío ¿Cómo se os ocurre dejar ir a Alex a salvar a un gato?

-Lo sentimos mucho Coral…-Uno de los muchachos estaba de cintura para arriba desnudo.

-Shhh…No pasa nada, ahora está bien, gracias a vosotros no la pasó nada grave…

-Coral, se lo debes de agradecer a esta mujer, ella nos trajo al hospital

La mujer se acercó a Esme y la abrazó, no pude oír lo que dijo, pero Esme la abrazó con fuerza. Se separaron y Coral calmó a la tropa de niños, que lloraban los más pequeños y los más mayores preguntaban cómo estaba su hermana. Creía que iba a ser un caos de sala de espera, pero la mujer tenía bastante controlados a los niños. Tal y como Esme controlaba a los chicos cuando comenzaban con sus quejas.

**Pobre Alex! Casi se nos mata la protagonista de la historia! Pero menos mal que solo fue un susto! Me hubiera encantado hacerle una foto al careto de Carlisle al ver a Coral aparecer con 7 chicos detrás de ella y que la mujer sea exactamente igual que su mujer! AJjajaja**

**Dejar reviews! Porfassss**

**Atte: Orugita**


	8. Sorpresa

**De nuevo estoy aquí con la historia abandonada... :$ **

**Espero que les guste el capítulo**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, al igual que todo lo reconocido**

8.-Sorpresas

Alex PoV

Olía a hospital, odiaba los hospitales. Notaba algo en mi nariz que me molestaba. Intenté enfocar mis ojos en algún punto fijo, estaba todo borroso. Cuando pude ver, lo primero que mis ojos encontraron fueron tubos trasparentes por mis brazos y por mi cara. Me puse nerviosa e intentando sacarme el tubo de la nariz dije:

-¡Maldita sea!-Lo quería sacar pero me daba un escalofrió cada vez que lo intentaba-¡Quitarme esto!

-Señorita Jones, tranquilícese-La voz era calmada-No se intente quitar los tubos, por favor…

-¿Y usted quién es?

Miré al hombre rubio de ojos dorados con bata, su piel era muy pálida. Tenía una libreta y un bolígrafo. Me sonrió y con más calma todavía me explicó:

-Soy tu doctor, Carlisle Cullen-Me estrechó la mano-Estás en el hospital, te caíste de un árbol…

-Es verdad…¿Cómo está Minie y los gemelos?-Pregunté acordándome

-Si te refieres a los señores Richardson, se fueron a tomar un café y la madre de la niña te trajo este pan de plátano como agradecimiento-En cuanto vi el pan de plátano, quise levantarme pero un peso en mi pierna me lo impedía

-¿Por qué no me puedo mover?-Pregunté frustrada

-Te tuvimos que operar la pierna y escayolarte-Me enseñó la escayola blanca-No te podrás mover en tres semanas…

-¿Cuándo salgo del hospital?-Calma Alexandra, calma…

-Esta tarde, no veo porque dejarte más tiempo aquí…se ve que no te gustan los hospitales.

-NO me gustan para nada-Me crucé de brazos, el doctor me sonrió mientras firmaba unos papeles.

Miré a la puerta y al ver allí parados a Jim y Din les grité:

-¡James y Daniel Richardson venir aquí!

-¡Alex estás bien!

Me abrazaron los dos con fuerza, les quería muchísimo, eran mis mejores amigos desde la guardería. Carlisle salió del cuarto porque tenía que rellenar mis papeles para salir del hospital. Entre los tres nos comimos el pan de plátano, que estaba riquísimo y les pregunté:

-¿Y mi madre y mis hermanos?

-Se fueron a casa, tu madre nos dijo que había una pequeña emergencia y que si podíamos cuidarte.

-Sí, no sé qué emergencia será pero espero que no sea nada…

-Eso espero yo también Din, mi madre tuvo suficiente con lo que me pasó-Me señalé la pierna escayolada.

-Bueno, señorita Jones es hora de irse a casa-Carlisle me avisó

-Por fin, gracias Doc en serio-Me levanté con ayuda de Din y Jim

Me vestí lo más rápido que pude y salimos afuera, hacia aire y frió. Din fue a por el coche y yo me quedé con Jim. Le observé en silencio, había cambiado mucho estos años. Primero llevaba el pelo lleno de trencitas como Din, pero un día se lo cortó y se dejó el pelo como Nick, ahora debía de rondar el metro noventa y llevaba un pendiente en su oreja derecha. De pequeños me acuerdo que era muy protector conmigo y me cuidaba siempre de todos los niños a los que gustaba. Ese era mi James. Salí de mi pequeña ensoñación cuando Din apareció con el coche. Me monté, acomodándome, Din puso la radio y empecé a mirar por la ventana…Espero que todo en casa esté bien.

_Antes de que Alexandra se despertara…_

Coral PoV

Deje a Alexandra a cargo de los gemelos, necesitábamos abrir la pastelería y en casa ya no había comida. Los niños se fueron al instituto y mi pequeña Esme al cole. Fui a comprar, siempre seguida de los murmullos de las chismosas del pueblo, al supermercado. Cuando acabé, puse dirección a casa para preparar la comida. Cuando entré al salón vi una bolsa de deporte verde oscuro en el suelo, dándole un patada murmuré:

-Estos niños no saben llevar sus cosas a la habitación…

Coloqué la compra en la cocina y subí a mi cuarto para cambiarme de ropa. En el trayecto observé cada una de las fotos que había, todas de nuestros momentos, tanto de los niños como de Helio y míos. Estaba distraída cuando me choqué con algo, cayéndome al suelo de culo. Subí la vista para ver con que me había topado y observé los ojos azules que tanto amaba.

Los ojos azules de mi esposo, de Helio.

Lo observé mejor, había cogido mucho moreno en África, sus facciones se habían endurecido y tenía algunas cicatrices en su pecho desnudo. Comencé a llorar como una tonta, me levante lo más rápido posible y me eché a sus brazos, sollozando y besándolo con todas mis fuerzas. Sentía que me iba a desmayar de la emoción y grité:

-¡Helio, mi amor, por fin volviste!-Lo volví a besar, lloraba muchísimo.

-Coral, nunca más os voy a abandonar os lo prometo…-Me cogió entre sus brazos, volviéndome a besar-¿Y los niños?

-En el instituto y en el colegio…Bueno Alexandra está en el hospital…

-¿Qué la pasó a mi princesa?-Se puso tenso, sus ojos estaban llenos de preocupación

-Se calló de un árbol ayer y la tuvieron que hospitalizar…Pero hoy la daban el alta…

-Tengo tantas ganas de abrazarlos a todos, de llenarlos de besos…Los he echado muchísimo de menos…

-Ven conmigo, vamos a preparar la comida…Dentro de una hora tengo que ir a por Esme al cole…

-Tenemos, mi amor-Me rectificó-Voy a ir contigo

Bajamos los dos a la cocina, entre risas y besos hicimos unos macarrones con tomate…Y claro está, pan de plátano, el preferido de Alexandra y Helio, aunque a los demás también les gustaba, a ellos le chiflaban. Eran las dos, así que cogimos el coche y fuimos al colegio de Esme. Cuando todas las cotorras (la mayoría venían a recoger a sus hijos pequeños) me vieron salir del coche con Helio, en sus bocas se formó un ''O'' perfecta.

Helio PoV

Reconocía a todas y cada una de las cotorras, ya que todas iban a la pastelería a comprar. Besé a Coral y puse un mechón de su pelo color caramelo detrás de su oreja. Sonó el timbre y los niños salieron a tropel por la puerta. Divisé una cabellera caramelo salir junto a una niña de pelo cobrizo. Iban las dos hablando tranquilamente, pero cuando la niña de pelo caramelo vio a Coral corrió y se lanzó a sus brazos. Mi esposa la besó los mofletes, de color rosa por la carrera y el frió, y la niña dijo:

-Mami ¿Quién es este señor?

-Cariño, este señor es tu papi…

En el rostro de mi pequeña Esme se formó una sonrisa espléndida y saltó a mis brazos. La abracé con delicadeza y ella me dio un besito en la mejilla diciendo:

-Papi, por fin volviste, todos te hemos echado de menos…

-Y yo a vosotros pequeña…

La hice cosquillas y comenzó a reír, era angelical. Se bajó de mis brazos y fue para traer a su amiguita, cogiéndome de la mano para agacharme dijo:

-Papi te presento a mi amiga Nessie

-Hola papá de Esme-La niña me sonrió, parecía un ángel

-Hola Nessie, me gusta tu nombre…¿De dónde viene?

-De Renéesme, señor…

-No me llames señor, me siento muy viejo-La acaricié la mejilla-Llámame Helio querida.

-Vale-Se puso roja-Les tengo que dejar, mi mamá me espera allí

Cuando salió corriendo me quedé mirando a la madre de la niña…Era un clon de mi esposa, pero tenía algo que me sonaba de haberla visto en algún lado, en algún viejo documento de los que tenía en el trastero. Salí de mi ensoñación y cogí a mi pequeña Esme, luego cogí la mano de Coral y los tres nos fuimos al coche. Por fin, después de 6 años vería a mis hijos de nuevo.

**Bueno antes que nada pediros disculpas a todos los que leen esta historia por no actualizar antes, tenía muchos deberes y muchos exámenes y no tuve tiempo de escribir...Solo mirar el Tuenti y poco más...Lo siento de veras.**

**Ahora ya, les gusto el capítulo? A que fue muy mona mini-Esme cuando llegó su papá ^^. Dije que cuando llegara Helio los secretos se desbelarían...Pues esperen con ansias prque ya se va a poner interesante os lo prometo! Palabra de ORUGITA !**

**Quiero informarles a todas que me hice Twitter...No se como se utiliza pero lo conseguiré averiguar...Mi nombre es OruguitaCullen, parecido al de aquí tambien :) **

**Mucho besos a tods **

**Orugita**


	9. Descubrimientos

**Bueno aquí estoy con otro capítulo de esta historia! Espero que lo disfruteis!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son Stephenie Meyer, al igual que todo lo reconocido! :P**

9.-Descubrimientos

Helio PoV

Mientras esperábamos a que vinieran los demás, subí al desván y comencé a rebuscar en las cajas de cartón donde estaban los álbumes de fotos y los árboles genealógicos de cada familia. Saqué el árbol de Coral y comencé a enlazar nombres. La localicé a ella y fui hacia arriba buscando cualquier familiar parecido a ella. Todos tenían narices redonditas, ojos expresivos, bonita sonrisa, distintos cortes de pelo, muecas diferentes…Pero una de las fotos me llamó la atención. "Esme Anne Platt" rezaba el pie de foto "1895-1921"…La mujer sonriente de la foto era igual que la madre de Nessie y que Coral, no tenían diferencia alguna. A su lado aparecía "Charles Evenson" no aparecía ninguna fecha pero estaban unidos en la misma rama. Encontré una carpeta vacía y ahí metí la foto con algunos documentos más. Bajé hasta nuestro cuarto y lo guardé en el cajón de la cómoda. Oí abrirse la puerta principal y un montón de pisadas resonar en el suelo. Con impaciencia corrí escaleras abajo y me quedé estático al ver a 6 de mis 8 hijos mirándome tan atentamente como yo a ellos. Los más altos, Troy y Ryan, eran réplicas de mi pero delgados como Coral, Hanna y Matthew, una rubia y otro moreno sus ojos eran un mezcla de azul y púrpura, George, era igual que yo pero de ojos oscuros y Elizabeth, la segunda más pequeña era de un tono entre caramelo y azabache con sus ojos azules mar. Liz echó a correr y yo la cogí en brazos. Lloraba de alegría y yo también, era contagioso os lo digo en serio. Apretándola contra mi pecho dije:

-Pequeña, te eché de menos

-Y yo a ti papi, te eché muchísimo de menos

-Hanna, Matt, George…¿No vienen a saludar a vuestro padre?

Corrieron también a mis brazos, todos llorando a lágrima viva y con sus rostros de color rosáceo. Les besé en la frente y lo mandé a dejar sus cosas en sus cuartos. Miré a los mayores y Ryan, que por cierto tenía tres piercings en la oreja derecha, sonrió enormemente y me abrazó. Palmeé su espalda y revolví sus cabellos, con una sonrisa me dijo:

-Ya te necesitábamos aquí, viejo

-¿Cómo que viejo? Todavía conservo mi atractivo-Le di un puñetazo suave en el brazo

-Sí…Menos mal que mamá está un poco cie…

-Ryan Jones sube tu trasero hasta tu cuarto y ordena tu parte-Coral le dio con una espátula en la cabeza y se fue escaleras arriba.

-Papá, creí que no ibas a volver-Troy se acercó a mi

-Ya estoy aquí Troy-Hizo una mueca-He colgado el mono y las armas…No volveré allí nunca más, estoy retirado

-Pues ya puedes ayudar en la pastelería…Tu "princesa" tiene que hacer los turnos del sábado por la mañana en vez de irse a montar en su patinete endiablado con sus amigos…

-Anda-Lo abracé-Ve a ayudar a tu hermano a limpiar la leonera esa que tenéis por cuarto

Era preocupante, cuando entre casi me come todas las cosas que había tiradas por el suelo. Esperé viendo Bob Esponja con Esme y Liz mientras llegaba Alexandra. Escuché las frenadas de un coche y el timbre, me levanté, abrí la puerta y allí estaba mi niña con dos chicos de piel oscura y sonrisa deslumbrante. Formé una sonrisa y dije:

-¿No me reconoces Alex?

Alex PoV

Dios mío, casi me desmayo cuando vi a mi padre abrir la puerta de mi casa. Las lágrimas brotaron solas de mis ojos. Con mi escayola en la pierna, avancé hasta él y em colgué de su cuello. Sentí como sus brazos me rodeaban y dijo:

-No os abandonaré nunca más princesa

-Oh papá…¿No crees que ya soy mayor para que me llames princesa?-Dije en un tono burlón, necesitaba reír

-Lo serás aunque tengas 40 años Alexandra Jones

Reí y él junto a mí. Nos parecíamos psicológicamente hablando, porque los dos eramos igual de burlones, incansables y vitales. Carraspeé y le dije a mi padre:

-Papá, no sé si te acuerdas de ellos…Son Jim y Din Richardson…

-No os había reconocido muchachos-Se estrecharon la mano-Con que delante mía tengo a James y Daniel Richardson ¿No?...Habéis crecido muchísimo chicos…¿Seguís cumpliendo mi promesa?

-Por supuesto señor

-Así me gusta…Decirle a Samuel que pasaré a visitarlo pasado mañana, me apetece verlo…

-Sí se lo diremos a nuestro padre, señor Jones-Con una sonrisa enorme se fueron en su coche

Pasamos y mamá ya tenía la mesa puesta y todo. Comimos entre anécdotas del viaje de papá y nuestras historias personales durante 6 años. El postre fue lo mejor de todo…Pan de Plátano. Estaba riquísimo. Después vimos una peli y nos fuimos a dormir. Antes de caer dormida pensé que volvía a estar segura…Porque mi padre volvía a dormir aquí.

**Se que fue muy corto pero era lo que la inspiración me decía...Que les pareció que Helio comenzara a buscar información en los árboles genealógicos? La última frase la de ''Oh papá..''la puse porque mi padre me dijo lo mismo hace dos días...Le entró la vena cariñosa ese día. :D**

**Espero sus reviews o sino no iran ni Jasper ni Carlisle ni Emmett ni Edward a daros mordisquitos de buenas noches a todas ( si hay chicos pues no iran las Cullen ;P)**

**Muchos Besos Orugita **


	10. Misterios resueltos

**Por fin está un capítulo decente de esta historiaaaa! Después de mil años sin actualizar!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y lo que reconozcais también, solo lo que no reconozcais me lo inventé yoooo ^^**

10.-Misterios resueltos

Alex PoV

La semana transcurrió rápido y todos al ir a la pastelería se quedaban impresionados por ver a mi padre atendiéndoles. En el instituto todo iba genial, Emmett se había enterado de que mi padre había vuelto y quería verlo por mera curiosidad. Ese día se presentó cuando el profesor de Historia no dijo:

-Para el viernes tenéis que buscar en un árbol genealógico de vuestra familia-Se paseaba por el aula-Buscar al ascendiente vuestro que más os interese e investigad sobre él, contar un poco su historia.

-Profesor, ¿Podemos elegir a quien queramos?-Pregunté yo curiosa

-Sí señorita Jones, el trabajo lo harán en parejas para que lo puedan hacer más rápido, cada uno hará a quien más le interese de su familia y se ayudarán mutuamente. Al final de vuestras redacciones, tendréis que poner una pequeña opinión personal sobre vuestro familiar las parejas…Cullen, Emmett y Jones, Alexandra-Chocamos las palmas-Hale, Rosalie y McRiver, Mike. Hale, Jasper y Fellinni, Marco…

Salimos de clase, un poco atrasados porque yo llevaba muletas, y llegamos al aparcamiento. Con una gran sonrisa, Emmett me dijo:

-Bueno, comencemos el trabajo…¿Dónde lo hacemos?

-En mi casa, tengo los dos árboles genealógicos de mi familia...Pero habrá que pasar por tu casa para que mires el tuyo ¿No?

-No hace falta, esta cabecita lo tiene todo dentro…Me sé mi árbol de cabo a rabo

A los 15 minutos llegamos a mi casa, allí estaban papá y mamá preparando la comida y mis hermanos esperando a que acabasen. Papá miró a Emmett y Emmett miró a mi padre, se quedaron los dos estáticos. Me asusté por un momento, estaban muy quietos.

Helio PoV

Me estoy volviendo loco, creo que el calor del desierto me atrofió el cerebro. Al lado de mi hija estaba una réplica mía, de piel marmórea y ojos dorados. Sabía que él también se había dado cuenta de nuestras similitudes. Esbocé una sonrisa tensa y con esfuerzo dije:

-Buenas tardes Alex, ¿Quién es él?

-Papá es Emmett Cullen-Sentí como si un gran martillo me diera-El profesor de Historia nos puso juntos para hacer un trabajo sobre algún ascendiente nuestro…¿Los árboles están en el desván, verdad?

-Sí, a no ser que los hayan movido el polvo, siguen estando allí…

Ayudó a Alex a subir las escaleras, era muy musculoso. Desaparecieron por la escaleras y a los pocos minutos escuché como se abría la trampilla del desván.

Emmett PoV

El desván estaba lleno de trastos, cajas de cartón y cosas tapadas con sábanas. Nos acercamos hasta unas cajas que parecían más antiguas y Alex las abrió. Cogió el primer rollo que encontró y lo desplegó en el suelo. En la cabecera del papel ponía "Familia Platt"…Ese apellido me sonaba de algo…Platt. Alex me dijo con una sonrisa:

-El árbol genealógico de mi madre-Recorrió con su fino dedo las líneas doradas que unían a las imágenes-Mira, mi tía abuela Morgan, vive sola en Oregón con 14 gatos-Soltó un pequeño suspiro-Mi primo Charles, murió el año pasado en un accidente de tráfico, tenía solo 20 años-La foto mostraba a un chico de gran sonrisa y pelo caramelo-Observa que a partir de mis tatarabuelos nuestro pelo ha sido siempre de color caramelo-Miré donde tenía puesto el dedo, un hombre del mismo color de pelo estaba casado con una mujer de pelo caoba-Ellos tuvieron 2 hijos, mi bisabuelo Ernie-Tenía un aspecto altivo pero dulce a la vez-Y a mi tía bisabuela Esme, por ella mi madre y mi hermana se llaman Esme de segundo nombre y casi todos mis hermanos y yo tenemos los ojos de este color tan particular…

Mis ojos se abrieron del terror que sentí en ese momento. La foto que señalaba tenía una mujer, el pie de foto rezaba "Esme Anne Platt 1895-1921" y estaba unida a "Charles Evenson". Otra línea salía del medio de las fotos, no había ninguna imagen, pero ponía un nombre que había escuchado hace poco, Darío. Mi ahora madre, estaba en aquel árbol genealógico, al igual que su hijo. Todo encajaba, el color de pelo, el color de ojos, la forma de la cara, las sonrisas cálidas…Todo eso estaba en aquel papel, Alex siguió con orgullo:

-Es la única mujer Platt que hay antes de mi madre, se puede decir que el gen masculino ha dominado las siguientes ramas de las familias. Desapareció cuando se enteró de que esperaba un bebé. Le sacaba como 18 años a mi bisabuelo. Creo que la elegiré a ella, murió muy pronto y poco se sabe de ella. ¿Qué te parece?

-Es genial…Pero también puedes ver en el árbol de tu padre ¿No crees?-La alenté, a lo mejor así elegía a otro familiar y no me vería tentado a soltarle toda la verdad de su tía bisabuela, o sea, mi madre adoptiva.

-Es buena idea-Rebuscó un poco más en la caja-Aquí está, Dios está lleno de polvo

Lo abrió y todo el polvo se esparció en el desván. Tosió un par de veces, moviendo las manos para que se fuera, yo tosí aunque no me hacía mucha falta. Casi me da un paro cardíaco al ver "Familia McCarty" encima de todas las fotos. Mi apellido humano estaba en un papel, en casa de una chica que posiblemente fuera mi tatatatataranieta o algo así. Pero recuerdo que nunca estuve casado o tuve hijos. Alex miró con curiosidad las fotos y me dijo:

-¿Sabes porque somos tantos? Los McCarty siempre han sido de tener muchos hijos-Señaló algunas ramas de la familia donde había 6, 7 o hasta 11 hijos conté yo en una-La tradición siempre ha sido bien vista en la familia de mi padre. Mira esta es mi rama-Señaló la parte donde salía ella y todos sus hermanos-Aquí está mi padre y mi madre y aquí la responsable de que nos apellidemos Jones en vez de McCarty, mi abuela Elena, se casó con mi abuelo Orión-Señaló al hombre de pelo rubio y ojos profundos-Siguió hacia la izquierda la línea roja-Ella es la pequeña de 8 hermanos. Aquí están, el mayor de todos, Samuel, y luego los demás, Evan, Rick, Peter, Ícaro, Emmett igual que tú, Nicolas y Travis-Fijé mi vista en el Emmett de la foto, sin duda era yo, debajo ponía "1915-1935"-Todos con una larga y prospera descendencia, menos el joven de mi tió abuelo Emmett. Le atacó un oso pardo cuando iba de caza con mis otros tíos por los Apalaches, mi abuela contaba con 5 años cuando pasó pero siempre me dice "Él era al que más quería, me hacía reír mostrándome sus perfectos hoyuelos" y ella sonreía calcándolo y como ves yo los heredé también-Mostró los mismo hoyuelos que tenía yo-Pero creo que su pelo rezado solo siguió en mis hermanos mayores, porque los demás no los tenemos.

-Me parece bien que hagas a tu tía bisabuela Esme-Dije rápidamente-Ella tiene mucha más historia para descubrir que…Emmett-Casi digo yo, mierda-Puedes preguntarle a tus abuelos, ellos seguro saben de ella, les tienes que llamar-Mejor que hiciera a Esme y no a mí, si no se iba a cantear mucho

-Si eso iba hacer, ojalá hubieran estado aquí para ver como sus familias crecían-Soltó un largo suspiro, que acabó con una sonrisa cálida

-Seguro que están muy orgullosos de sus hermanos y familia, ya te lo aseguro yo-La ayudé a levantarse y a recoger todo para poder bajar a su cuarto.

Cuando entré, vi muchos dibujos, posters de música, fotos de ella con más gente, una guitarra eléctrica azul abandonada en una esquina, un equipo de música y una estantería que se podía comparar a la de Edward. Estuve ayudándola a hacer su redacción sobre Esme, llamó a sus abuelos y cogía notas rápidamente con un lápiz. Me preguntó curiosa por el familiar al que escogí, ya que su nombre era igual al del hijo de su tía bisabuela. Yo con una mente que no sabía de donde la había sacado dije:

-Bueno, Darío era el hijo biológico de mis padres-Le dije al ver que miraba el nombre curiosa-Murió a los pocos días de nacido, a partir de eso Esme no pudo tener más hijos por un motivo de salud. Y nos adoptaron a nosotros.

Seguí escribiendo un poco más mi redacción y al ver que eran las 7 le dije a Alex que me tenía que ir. Le había prometido a Nessie que le daría una paliza al chucho en el Tekken. Caminé a paso lento, pensando en cómo hubiera sido mi vida si no me hubiera atacado aquel oso bobo, no habría conocido a Rosalie, pero habría tenido una mujer con la que pasar el resto de mis días y hubiera tenido muchos hijos también, reí socarronamente al pensar esto, como había dicho Alex, los McCarty éramos de tener muchos hijos. Llegué a casa y por una vez en lo que lleva Nessie en nuestras vidas, ayudé a Esme a hacerle la cena. Con dulzura ella me dijo:

-Nunca había visto esa sonrisa tan peculiar tuya, cielo-Batía unos huevos con firmeza

-Siempre estoy sonriendo mamá-La contesté viendo fijamente la manzana que había pelado

-Pero nunca vi esa sonrisa de orgullo en tu rostro-Instintivamente se llevó el brazo a la cara para protegerse de las chispitas de aceite que saltaban al echar el huevo a la sartén

-Será que por una vez me he replanteado muchas cosas y estoy realmente orgulloso de haber llegado a esta familia

-Guau, oso Emmett, diciendo algo inteligente-Contempló Alice desde el marco de la puerta

Le tiré un tomate que se estrelló contra la cara de Jasper. Alice se había agachado para esquivarlo.

-Alice deja a tu hermano, Emmett no le tires comida a tu hermana-Se puso de puntillas-Yo también estoy orgullosa de que llegaras a nuestra familia, cielo-Me besó en la mejilla y se fue con la comida al salón.

**Lloré mientras escribía esto. Es uno de los mejores capítulos que he escrito de cualquiera de mis historias. La reacción que tuvieron estos dos morenos de pelo ensortijado fue í se explican muchas cosas sobre las dos familias...Si os dais cuenta las iniciales de los nombres de los hermanos de Emmett forman la palabra SERPIENTE, me pareció curioso ponerlo, supongo que es porque son muy astutos o algo así, a veces Emmett tiene esa cualidad. Bueno espero que me dejen algún review aunque haya tardado miles de años sin actualizar...**

**Dejar vuestros reviews con vuestra opinión**

**Orugita**


	11. Galletas de vainilla

**Pronto se acabarán este fic y el de Travesura...Pero por favor seguid esperando...Lo más emocionante llegará**

**Disclaimer: Lo reconocido es de nuestra amiguita Stephenie Meyer**

11.-Galletas de vainilla

Alex PoV

Ya era viernes, tenía mi redacción preparada y Emmett también la tenía preparada. Seguía con la endemoniada escayola. Hoy Jim me había ido a buscar, parecía más sonriente que nunca y eso me parecía extraño. Silbaba entre dientes una melodía que no reconocí. Cuando llegué con su ayuda a clase de Historia me dejó impresionada:

-Ten cuidado…Luego tengo que hablar contigo, adiós-Me dio dos besos en las mejillas y me abrazó.

-Alex, ven aquí-Oí a Emmett decir-Ya vino el profesor

Con la velocidad de una tortuga fui hasta mí sitió y el profesor comenzó a hablar:

-Es viernes chicos…Por lo tanto espero que hayáis hecho vuestras redacciones…¿Quién quiere empezar?

Casi saltando del sitio, levanté la mano bien alto. El profesor me sonrió y con una mano me dio la palabra. Carraspeé un poco y comencé a leer.

Rosalie PoV

Alexandra, la compañera de Emmett, comenzó a leer su redacción. Parecía entusiasmada.

-"Yo elegí a Esme Anne Platt, mi tía bisabuela-Casi se me caigo de la silla-Esme fue la única mujer en dos generaciones hasta que nació mi madre, por ella, algunos de mis hermanos, mi madre y yo tenemos este característico color de pelo y de ojos-Se señaló la cabeza-Murió en el 1921 cuando se cayó de un acantilado, yo creo que se intentó quitar la vida por la muerte de su hijo recién nacido, Darío. Cuando era joven, escapó de su casa al saber de su embarazo y también porque su marido la maltrataba-Oí a Jasper rechinar los dientes-Fue a casa de su prima, haciéndose pasar por una viuda de guerra. Sé todo esto porque mi bisabuelo lo descubrió, escuchando detrás de la puerta, cuando sus padres tuvieron una discusión con su primer marido, Charles. Según mi opinión personal, su historia es muy triste pero sé que tuvo un momento feliz, si la viera en estos momentos sería una persona importantísima en mi vida, no podría agradecerla que nos diese la vida de alguna manera, pero yo solo sé que me gusta el color de mi pelo y de mis ojos y no me vería con los ojos azules como mi padre o el pelo rubio de mi hermana Hanna"

Aplaudieron todos, yo entre todos ellos, orgullosa de aquella descendiente de mi madre. Pero algo en mí se encendió, algo que introdujo temor en mis emociones. ¿Y si se daba cuenta de que mi madre era su Esme? ¿O qué por alguna estúpida casualidad, supiera que su familiar estaba vivo y en forma de vampiro? Claro que aquella vez que nos chocamos en la calle la odié nada más verla y la sigo odiando pero todo lo que había dicho había llegado hasta mi muerto corazón. Suena un poco cursi, pero son pocas las personas que han conseguido eso. Sonrió alagada y unos hoyuelos muy parecidos a los de Emmett aparecieron en sus mejillas, seguidos de un rubor rosáceo. No dio tiempo a leer todas, pero tuvimos que entregárselas al profesor.

Jim PoV

La charla que mi hermano mayor, Nathaniel, me había dado por la noche me había abierto los ojos de una manera espectacular.

_Flash Back_

_-Claro Alex, mañana te paso a buscar a tu casa…Sí, sabes que el que llega tarde es Din no yo…Jajaja muy graciosa, eso fue hace mucho…Un beso, nos vemos mañana._

_Colgué el teléfono y me dirigí a la cocina. Estaban Din, mamá, papá, Erika(nuestra hermana pequeña) , Nathaniel y su prometida Bridget. Solo tenían 23 años y ya se iban a casar. Nath me miró y una sonrisa traviesa surcó sus labios. Con su profunda voz me dijo:_

_-Nunca había visto esa sonrisa estúpida y tonta en tu cara Jamie-Soltó una pequeña risita-Aunque me lo debía de esperar, siempre has tenido la misma cara_

_-Eres un idiota, Nathaniel-Le molestaba que dijeran su nombre completo_

_-Vamos a fuera, el hombretón de la casa quiere pelea-Se burló_

_-Ahora verás…_

_Los dos nos levantamos y nos empezamos a pelear de coña como cuando éramos pequeños. Cuando llegamos al jardín, paró súbitamente y se sentó en el césped. Me senté a su lado y comenzó a decirme mirando las estrellas:_

_-James…Se te ve en la cara desde que tienes 5 años, que la hija de los Jones te gusta, puedes engañar a Daniel, incluso a Nick y a Steve. Pero ya sabes que a mí no…_

_-Está bien, me gusta y mucho-Seguro que estaba rojo como un tomate-Pero tengo miedo a que ella me rechace, tiene mejores pretendientes que yo…La mayoría del club de natación…Aunque solo ha ido a cuatro entrenamientos._

_-Te dije que los Richardson no nos rendimos…¿Cómo crees que conseguí a Bridget? Fui hasta ella, le dije con todo el valor del mundo que pude reunir que la amaba desde que nos habíamos conocido en el buffet-Mi hermano era abogado-Y la besé, así de simple…_

_-Lo que eres no es un romántico, sino un descarado-Le dije soltando una carcajada_

_-Ya pero gracias a mi descaro, ahora estoy prometido-Me palmeó en la espalda-Mañana mismo, hazlo mañana mismo…Seguro que tiene la misma expresión de tonta que tú al verte._

_-No la insultes Nath_

_-Jamie, ella siempre quería estar contigo en vez de querer estar con Danie…La tienes en el bote, no desprecies esa oportunidad…No seas tan tonto_

_Seguí mirando las estrellas cuando mi hermano se fue, Erika salió, se puso en mi regazo y me dijo con su vocecilla infantil:_

_-Esme y yo pensamos que te gusta Alex, Jamie. Se te nota en la cara. Debiste de ver el ridículo que hizo Sam, el hermano de Jess, porque Alex se fijara en él._

_-¿Qué paso lorito?-Mi hermana era una chismosa_

_-Fueron los dos a buscar a Jess y a Esme, cuando salimos, él la iba a dar un beso en la boca como hacen Nathie y Brid cuando Alex cogió su muleta y le dio hasta tirarlo al suelo._

_-Que cacho de idiota-Murmuré sonriendo al imaginarme a Alex apaleando a ese tío._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Dejé mi mochila en la taquilla y corriendo me dirigí al comedor. En la mesa estaban sentados Nick, Steve, Din, Hayley y Alex. Cuando la vi, el león que tenía se convirtió en un gatito tímido. Me acerqué, la tendí mi mano y la pregunté:

-¿Podemos salir afuera a hablar?

-Sí, ven ayúdame-Puso su brazo sobre mis hombros y la ayudé a tenerse en pie.

Con cuidado salimos de la cafetería y pude ver claramente que mi oportunidad era esta.

Alex PoV

Jim estaba muy nervioso, el sonrojo se le notaba en su piel oscura. Suspiró unas cuantas veces, parecía decidido a decir algo. Cuando tomó mis manos entre las suyas me estremecí. Le miré a los ojos y por primera vez me perdí en ellos, su color oscuro era hipnotizante. Por fin dijo:

-Alex…yo…quería decirte…

-¿El qué Jim?

-Te…Te…Te amo-Dijo de tartamudeando

Entonces el velo que cubría esa cosa olvidada se quitó. Lo sentía desde pequeña y el otro día cuando salí del hospital lo volví a sentir, pero fui muy ciega. Él siempre era mi gemelo favorito, con el que quería pasar todo el rato. Y si no hacía algo, lo iba a perder. De pronto, sin dejarme reaccionar, me besó. Fue delicado dentro de lo que cabe y yo no hice nada para apartarlo.

Vainilla.

Ese era mi sabor favorito.

El sabor de los labios de James Richardson, el sabor que descubrí yo primera.

Edward PoV

Después del instituto, comenzaba el fin de semana. Hoy tenía clase de piano con Alexandra, no la había visto en todo el día. Alice vino seguida de todos y me preguntó:

-¿Te quieres venir de caza Ed?

-Vale, pero debemos de volver pronto que tengo clases particulares..

Antes de salir sonó el teléfono. Lo cogí, era Alexandra.

-¿Edward?

-Si soy yo

-Soy Alexandra quería preguntarte si no te molesta que lleve esta tarde a mi hermana a las clases, la tengo que cuidar porque hoy toca compras y mi familia se va.

-Si no pasa nada, jugará con Nessie mientras te enseño

-Gracias luego nos vemos.

Colgué y salí corriendo tras los demás, con dirección a nuestra zona de caza.

Esme PoV

Era las 5 y los chicos no volvían. Tocaron a la puerta y vi a Alexandra seguida de una niña idéntica a ella que reconocí como Esme, su hermana pequeña. Las hice pasar a la cocina, se sentaron (una con ayuda de la otra) en los taburetes y las informé:

-Los chicos tardaran un poco en venir, fueron de compras-Cogí una cesta con galletas que había hecho-¿Queréis una galleta?

-Claro, ¿De qué son?-Preguntó Alexandra interesada

-De vainilla

Vi como la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas de forma violenta mientras le daba un bocado a la galleta. Era una escena graciosa, ella sonrojada, Esme riéndose de su sonrojo y yo mirándola curiosa. La pequeña me preguntó:

-Y Nessie ¿dónde está?

-De compras con todos…Están a punto de llegar

Escuché el ruido de pisadas en la entrada y luego a Emmett entrar el primero a la cocina. Nos miró y algo en su expresión de sorpresa me dejo curiosidad. Parecía como si hubiese visto un fantasma y a sus fantasmitas. Rosalie y Jasper se quedaron igual, entonces ya me mosqueé y les pregunté:

-¿Qué miran? ¿Tenemos monos en la cara?-No me había dado cuenta de que las dos invitadas lo dijeron a la misma vez que yo.

Emmett PoV

Ahora sí que había que ser ciego para no darse cuenta de las similitudes entre ellas. Su pelo, sus rasgos, la postura de enfado que adoptaron…Muchas cosas hacían ver que nuestra madre, Alex y su hermana eran de la misma familia. El olor de las galletas de vainilla me vino. Eso era irrelevante, pero recuerdo vagamente que de humano era mi sabor preferido.

**Que buena la frase que dijeron las tres a la vez! Me quedó un poco cursi por lo del enamoramiento repentino...Pero es que desde el capi del hospital, quería hacerlo...Vosotros decidireis si rompen o siguen juntos hasta que se acabe la historia. Muchas gracias por los reviews seguir esperando y dejandolos pliss me hace feliz cuando veo reviewssss!**

**Muchos Besos **

**Orugita**


	12. En el cénit

_Depués de tantísimo tiempo sin inspiración...A VUELTO ! Esperaré que me lean aunque me quieran matar a tomatazos y a naranjazos...Pero aunque es cortito este capitulo espero que os guste_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Los personajes reconocidos son de Stephenie Meyer...Por desgracia suya, yo me inventé toda esa grandísima familia que tienen Emmett y Esme...Porque ni si quiera dice si tienen más familia. Por lo tanto...Mediante mis personajes, estoy vinculada a ellos!...Bueh dejo de delirar._

* * *

12.-En el cénit

Helio PoV

Ya era entrada la noche cuando decidí ir a recoger a mis hijas a la casa de los Cullen. Conduje hasta la casa disfrutando del paseo. Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda. Bajé del coche y llamé al timbre. Me puse recto como en el ejército, pareciendo un poco más grande de lo normal y abrieron la puerta. Una chica menudita con el pelo negro hacia todas partes me miró sorprendida. Con educación la dije:

-¿Esta es la casa de Edward Cullen, verdad?

-Si-si…Espe-pe-pere un mo-mo-momento-Tartamudeó impresionada-Pa-pa-pase…

Entré en el salón y me quedé congelado. Vi a mis hijas, junto a Emmett, el compañero de Alex y junto a la clon de mi mujer. Un chico de pelo cobrizo tocaba el piano con delicadeza y paró bruscamente. Me miró con sus grandes ojos pardos y dijo:

-Buenas noches señor Jones, siento haber entretenido a su hija…La estaba enseñando una composición…

-No te preocupes muchacho…Vamos chicas, vuestra madre estaba haciendo lasaña para cenar y si no llegamos pronto la devorarán como lobos hambrientos…

-Vale papi-Dijo mi pequeñina bostezando-Adiós Emmie-El grandote la cogió en brazos y la besó en el pelo; una imagen se vino a mi mente, era como verme a mí mismo alzando a mi hija.-Adiós Esme, Edward, Ness…

Vino hasta mí y la cogí en brazos, se acurrucó en mi pecho y empezó a relajar su respiración…Se quedó dormida nada más venir a mis brazos.

-Nos vemos en el instituto, este fin de semana viene mi abuela Jones y no creo que pueda venir a clases o salir un rato…

-No pasa nada, me pasaré por tu casa para acabar la tarea de Historia Alex…-Dijo Emmett, Alex le miró con incredulidad-Que quieres…Se me atascó la revolución francesa…Y mira que soy bueno para recordar cosas…Pero es que…

-Ven el domingo por la mañana…Adios

Muchos gestos que había percibido en el clon de mi mujer, eran iguales a los de Coral. Ponerse el pelo detrás de la oreja con dos dedos, apretar sus manos nerviosas…Incluso su sonrisa ladeada. Salí de mi embobamiento y nos dirigimos al coche. Metí a Esme en la parte trasera con Alexandra. Y mirando por última vez a la ventana, donde se asomaba Emmett, pensé que tanta coincidencia no era posible.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Emmett PoV

Ya era domingo. Menos mal que el cielo estaba encapotado que si no…Sería la bola de discoteca humana. Paseé por las calles hasta llegar a casa de Alex. Toqué la puerta con los nudillos. No sé porque la revolución francesa se me atascaba…Edward me la había explicado millones de veces, pero no se me quedaba…Incluso Carlisle me lo había explicado entre anécdotas que él había vivido, pero no.

-Hola…-Una anciana de ojos azules brillantes y pelo negro con canas me abrió-Pero que tenemos aquí…Alexandra Ann Jones, ¿Cómo no me dijiste que tenías pretendientes tan guapos como este?-Un brillo malicioso y pícaro brilló en sus ojos

-Abuela, pero que tont…¡Emmett!-Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la anciana-Pasa, pasa…Tenemos todavía tiempo para la comida…Quédate para comer, si quieres.

-Bueno, no sé…

-Muchacho, te quedarás-Sentenció la anciana-Ahora me presento, soy Elena McCarty, la abuela de Alexandra

Quise tirarme en ese momento encima de ella. Mi hermana, mi pequeña Elena, estaba frente a mí. Pensé con frialdad por un momento, si ella me descubría…Sería el cénit de nuestra existencia.

-Soy Emmett Cullen-Me presenté un poco tenso-Encantado

-Venga, sube a mi cuarto…La revolución no se va a explicar sola-Me dio con la muleta en la espalda para que fuese subiendo

-¿Este muchacho va por ti?-Susurró Elena al oído de su nieta

-¡Abuela!-Medio chilló, medio susurró

-¿Qué? Es solo curiosidad-Pude incluso ver un breve levantamiento de cejas por parte de la anciana

-Él ya tiene novia y yo ya tengo novio….¡Nunca se me ocurriría! Le quiero como a mi hermano…

_A las tres horas, incluso después de tragarme la comida (por narices, porque no me dejaban marchar) _

Estaban todos durmiendo, estaba recogiendo mis cosas del salón de los Jones. Ya me iba a casa, después de toda la mañana allí. Alex se moría de sueño después de comer y fue muy amable de su parte seguir explicándome aun así. Pero yo la dejé dormir. Estaba a punto de irme cuando una voz me sorprendió.

-Hacía tanto que había perdido la esperanza de volver a verte, Emmett…

Mi cuerpo se congeló. Detrás de mí estaba Elena con una gran sonrisa. No sabía dónde meterme, si contradecirla o inventarme algo para que no me pillara…Explicarla que yo solo la conocía de ese dí…

-Emmett McCarty…Nunca podrás engañar a tu hermana pequeña. Ni siquiera lo pienses.

* * *

_Jolines con la abuela de Alex...Por eso forma parte de la SERPIENTE...Son astutos...Todos los McCarty ! Y es un encanto de mujer en serio. Mi abuela es parecida. Haber como sale nuestro pequeño Emmie de ésta..._

_Espero algún tomate-review o bomba-review...Por ser una tardona con falta de inspiración._

_Hugs for all !_

_Cookie's_


	13. El porqué

**Hola!**_ Me estoy ariesgando a ser castigada por usar el ordena estan, viva la redundancia, castigada...Espero que os guste._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Ya sabeis de quienes son los personajes, voy cuenta reloj como Bella en Luna Nueva...No tengo mucho tiempo..._

* * *

13.-El porqué

Emmett PoV

La miré fijamente. Tenía la misma picardía en los ojos que cuando tenía 5 años. Me eché la mochila al hombro y con una voz que nunca pensé que podía tener dije:

-¿Me puedes acompañar a dar un paseo?-Puse mi brazo para que lo cogiera

-Claro Emmett, es lo que más me apetece ahora…

Salimos de la casa con sigilo. Caminamos por la acera tranquilamente, hasta que me preguntó:

-Ahora dime Emmett…¿Qué pasó?-Me miró fijamente con sus ojos azules-¿Por qué tienes todavía la apariencia de un muchacho de 20 años?

-Verás Elena…-Tragué la ponzoña que se había acumulado en mi boca-Es difícil de explicar, necesitas estar receptiva…Y sobre todo, no decírselo a nadie.

-Promesa de corazón-Hizo una cruz con sus dedos encima de su pecho

-El día que desaparecí, me atacó un oso…Entonces, cuando creía que ya me iba a comer, una chica me salvó-Una sonrisa bailó en su rostro-La vi como un ángel…No sé lo que pasó exactamente, pero me convertí...Y ella estuvo a mi lado hasta que desperté.

-¿En qué te convertiste Emmett?-Apretó mi mano con delicadeza

-En un vampiro.

Suspiró profundamente. Seguimos andando, íbamos hacia la mansión. Un rato de silencio y consiguió decir:

-Estuvimos destrozados cuando desapareciste-Sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos-¿Sabes qué? Me da igual que seas un vampiro. Me da igual que estés frío. Eres mi hermano y sigues vivo.

"_Eres mi hermano y sigues vivo"_, sus palabras me calaron hondo. Pensé en mi familia biológica, en mi familia actual y en Rose. Alice me había dicho lo de _"Eres mi hermano"_ cuando llegó con nosotros…Pero Bella, después de la batalla contra Victoria me abrazó y susurró "_Lo único que me importa es que estés vivo, hermano"_. La fachada de la mansión estaba frente a nosotros. Vi a Esme mirar por la ventana. Abracé a Elena con delicadeza, llenándome de su olor a moras y, ahora, a anciana. Ella me rodeó con sus brazos y me susurró:

-Me alegro de haberte vuelto a ver Emmett…Lo había soñado cada noche-Me acarició la cara-Mírate, tú estás joven y perfecto, mientras que yo, tu hermana pequeña, estoy arrugada como una pasa y vieja.

-Pero tú has vivido todo lo que nos quitaron a nosotros con la conversión-Me miró interrogante-Creciste, maduraste, tuviste…hijos-Suspiré tristemente, como odiaba no poderle dar a mi Rose un bebé-Los viste crecer, casarse y tener también ellos hijos, tus nietos…Mientras que envejecías al lado de tu marido…Rose y yo no tenemos esa oportunidad, solo ver marchar poco a poco a los familiares que nos quedan, que ahora mismo se reducen a ti…

-Mentira Emmett-Sonrió mostrando los hoyuelos McCarty-Tienes 8 sobrino-nietos y tres sobrinos…Estamos aquí para todo, de una forma u otra, pero estamos.

Me quedé mirándola fijamente. Tenía un carácter fuerte, a pesar de su apariencia delicada. Pensé que tal vez, no se darían cuenta de quién era Elena, que tan solo la verían como una mujer mayor a la que ayudé en la calle. Pero Esme salió al jardín con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y dijo:

-Hijo, cuanto tiempo te tardaste-Me cogió levemente del brazo-Pensaba que no ibas a llegar…Te necesito en la librería de tu padre, tenemos que reorganizarla…¿Quién es ella?-Preguntó con cautela.

-Soy Elena Jones querida, la abuela de Alexandra…-Estrechó su mano con la de Esme, parecía afectada

-Oh Alexandra, es buena chica, su hermana y mi hija pequeña son muy amigas-De cara al público Nessie era la hija de Esme-Yo soy Esme Ann Cullen, un placer

Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y el temor comenzó a invadirla. Ligeramente su rostro cambió al de seriedad. Tuve miedo de que hubiera reconocido a Esme, tuve miedo de como le podía afectar a Elena enterarse de que una parte externa e interna de su familia estaba viva en tan poco tiempo.

-Me debo de ir Emmett, ha sido un placer conocerte…-Fingió con delicadeza, tapando su nerviosismo-Nos vemos en otra ocasión querida.

Y marchó con paso apresurado en dirección, otra vez, a la casa de los Jones. Noté un gran vació en mi pecho cuando desapareció su esencia, y me sentí de pronto un niño pequeño con ganas de llorar. Tal vez, solo tal vez…Había arruinado la vida que llevábamos todos.

-Emmett…Emmett…¡Emmett!-Me llamó Esme sacudiéndome

-Dime mamá-La contesté sonando lo más dulce que podía ser

-Esa mujer me recordaba vagamente a ti…Parecía tan…Tan…

-Fuerte y risueña-Susurré con cuidado

-Exacto…Emmett, pareces cambiado ¿Pasó algo en la casa de los Jones cielo?

-No pasó nada mamá…Solo que estoy un poco cansado si se puede decir así…Me siento un poco mal…

-Pero nosotros no podemos estar enfermos ¿Verdad?-Se comenzó a preocupar-Llamaré a Carlisle para decírselo…A lo mejor es que…

-Solo quiero estar solo un rato a solas Esme…Solamente eso.

Comencé a caminar hacia el cuarto que compartía con Rosalie. No estaba, por lo que me encerré allí, eché el pestillo y pensé mentalmente "_Edward, como te metas en mi cabeza te juro que lo pagarás y dile a Alice que ni piense en inmiscuirse en mi futuro, preferiría que Bella me tapara con su escudo por favor"_. El piano paró de golpe y le transmitió el mensaje a Bella y a Alice. Oí un _"Ya está Emmett"_ por parte de Bella y entonces, por una vez en todos estos años, me puse a llorar, sin lágrimas, como un verdadero crío.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Esme PoV

Hacía tres días que Emmett se encerraba en su cuarto y prefería que Bella le tapara con su escudo. Parecía alicaído, triste. Si le hablabas, él te hablaba. Rosalie le mimaba tanto o más que Emmett hacia ella, para que le contara lo que sucedía. Él se rehusaba a contar nada, por lo que al final, la exasperaba. Salí a dar una vuelta nocturna, eran las 9 de la noche de un jueves, no había nadie en la zona residencial en la que vivíamos. Llegué frente al árbol donde encontré a Alexandra herida y vi a dicha persona, sentada al lado del árbol. Me acerqué hasta ella y la pregunté:

-¿Qué haces aquí Alexandra?

-Oh Esme, solo paseaba y me dejé caer por aquí…Dejé a Jim en su casa hace 10 minutos y aprovecho la vuelta a casa para relajarme…-Parecía que me mentía, no me miraba a los ojos

-Pues si no te molesta-Dije acercándome a ella-Me voy a sentar junto a ti…Yo estaba dando un paseo nocturno…Carlisle tiene trabajo en casa y los chicos están durmiendo-Durmiendo retóricamente, se habían autoimpuesto una especie de terapia, se acostaban en sus cuartos y se hacían los dormidos por unas cuantas horas…Según ellos, les servía para profundizar los momentos con sus parejas.

-¿Te puedo preguntar una cosa?-Soltó mirando al cielo

-Claro que puedes…Aunque ya me hiciste una pregunta-Reí un poco y ella conmigo

-¿Tú cómo te sientes al estar rodeada de muchos hijos?

-Vaya, no esperaba que nadie me hiciera esa pregunta…-Eso era la pura verdad, nadie me lo había preguntado-La verdad…Me siento bien. Es decir, ellos me aman y yo los amo más aun…Fue duro al principio, cuando los adopté…Llevé la pérdida de mi hijo muy mal, pero ellos me hicieron saber que hay luz al final del túnel. Me hicieron salir adelante.

-Gracias por decírmelo…Ahora comprendo más o menos a mi madre. Ella no pensó que iba a tener tantos hijos…Pero la servimos de gran apoyo cuando papá se fue. No sé cómo he podido gritarla así esta noche…

-¿Qué hiciste Alexandra?-Me preocupé en ese mismo instante

-Mi madre y yo hemos discutido esta noche. Me preguntó que iba a hacer cuando cumpliera los 18…Ya que soy mayor de edad dentro de tres días. Yo la contesté que me quería ir a California con Jim, tomarnos un año sabático para explorar todos los estados de Estados Unidos. Papá no le pareció muy bien, pero él siempre me apoya. Mientras que mamá se puso en plan "_Tienes que ir a la Universidad, porque querrás un futuro para formar una familia y sobrevivir" _, yo la contesté que en ese viaje nos iríamos preparando las pruebas de acceso, pero ella quiere que curse aquí la Universidad. Entonces dijo que debía llegar a más que ella, una simple pastelera. ¿Sabes Esme? La verdad es que quiero convertirme en nadadora profesional…Deportista de élite. A ella no le pareció bien, por lo que empezó "_La vida de una deportista solo dura 9, 10 años…Hasta que llega algún otro con más experiencia que tú y te echan"_. Le grité que no iba a cumplir su sueño, que no quería tener una familia tan numerosa…Que no era ella-Las lágrimas corrieron libres por su rostro-Me dio una bofetada y con una voz diferente a la que tenía ella dijo "_Yo abandoné todo por vosotros, abandoné mi sueño de ir a una Universidad de prestigio por mis notas…Me casé con muy pocos años. No me arrepiento en ningún momento de haberos tenido a los 8, por eso quiero que vosotros no echéis por tierra vuestro futuro"_ y aportó que Jim solo era una relación pasajera, que nuestro sueño solo iba durar un suspiro…Se fueron todos a dormir y yo me escapé de casa. Quería pensar con claridad antes de decir otra cosa que empeorara la situación-Me mintió, como había deducido.

No sabía cómo tomarme esas palabras. La verdad es que si hubiera sido mi hija la hubiera dicho lo mismo. Miré al suelo con aprensión. La historia de Coral me recordaba en cierto modo a la mía. Casada a temprana edad, abandonando el sueño de vivir aventuras y descubrir cosas. Pero a partir de ahí ya nada fue igual. El padre de Alexandra no maltrataba a su madre, tenía 8 maravillosos hijos todos vivos…Y ella, era humana. Echaba de menos muchas necesidades humanas como dormir, comer…llorar. Por eso la dije:

-Tranquilízate Alexandra. Lo primero de todo es que sepas que tu madre solo quiere lo mejor para ti…No quiere que lleves su misma vida, que vivas aventuras y descubras cosas nuevas…¿Sabes? Mi historia fue un poco parecida…Mis padres me casaron con un hombre al que yo creía buena persona, con el que podía hacer todo eso que te he dicho…Pero él me maltrató…

-¿No sería el doctor, verdad?-Preguntó mirándome con sus ojos cristalinos, podía ver con toda claridad el color de su iris, púrpura oscuro, como el color de mis ojos cuando era humana. Qué raro, muy pocas personas tenían los ojos así.

-No, Carlisle no fue…Se llamaba Charles. Al tiempo, me quedé embarazada y huí de allí con 5 meses de embarazo hasta la casa de una prima mía. Mi bebé, mi pequeño Darío nació, pero a los pocos días murió…-Me eché el pelo hacia atrás-Me veo en la necesidad de contarte esto para que lo entiendas…No todos tuvimos las mismas opciones que ahora tenéis vosotros…

-En mi familia hay una persona que tiene una historia lo más parecida a la tuya…Incluso los nombres, tanto tuyo, como el de tu hijo y el de tu ex-marido, concuerdan…Es una coincidencia muy extraña…

-Todo en el mundo puede ser posible…Ven-Me levanté y le tendí mi mano-Te acompaño hasta tu casa…

Y cuando me dio su mano, sentí un gran chispazo en mi mano. Como si mi vida se hubiera unido a la suya. Sentí como me estaba recalcando con claridad en Alexandra…Desde sus ojos hasta el color de su cabello, que era del mismo color que el mío. Dadas de la mano, caminamos camino a su casa. Ese silencio sepulcral era cómodo, fluido como la brisa que corría en la noche. Llegamos hasta el jardín delantero, lo cruzamos y llamé a la puerta. Se abrió desesperadamente dejando ver a una llorosa mujer, a la cual reconocí como la madre de Alexandra. Se lanzó a abrazarla. Yo me quedé mirando la escena, impactada.

-Gracias por traerla…Gracias otra vez-Me reconoció

-Solo paseaba por la calle y me la encontré…Alexandra, nos vemos.

La luz de la luna, iluminó el rostro de la mujer. Ahora con claridad podía ver que era como un clon mío. De misma estatura, mismos rasgos, mismo color de ojos cuando yo era humana…Mismo color de pelo, incluso mismo amor hacia sus hijos. Rememoré el día que Edward volvió. Me sentí extasiada de volverlo a tener, después de meses. Coral Jones se sentía en ese momento igual que yo. Me asusté en cantidad, ¿Y si ella era descendiente de mi familia? Reculé como pude y eché a andar con rapidez. Cerraron la puerta y fui directa a los árboles que lindaban con la casa. Me subí a uno y encontré la ventana de la azotea de la casa. Todas las familias tenían un árbol familiar y según me había contado Emmett después de hacer el trabajo con ella, el suyo estaba allí. Entré con cuidado y comencé a rebuscar. Encontré un pergamino que ponía claramente "_Familia Platt_". Sentí mi muerto corazón dar un vuelco. Lo abrí y vi la foto de Coral. Seguí las líneas hacia arriba, hasta toparme con la foto de mis padres. De allí salían dos líneas, la mía y la de un hombre idéntico a mí, que debía de ser mí hermano, porque no le recuerdo. Yo estaba emparejada con Charles Evenson y de nosotros salí la otra fina línea que ponía Darío. Esa niña, esta familia, aquella a la que había conocido…Eran descendientes de mi hermano. Eran respectivamente, mi sobrina-nieta y los niños, mis sobrinos nietos.

-No puede ser…

Encontré al lado de mi árbol familiar otro pergamino enrollado. Ponía claramente _"Familia McCarty_". Ese era el apellido humano de Emmett. Miré cada rama en de enorme descendencia, hasta que encontré a Emmett. No sabía como reaccionar.

* * *

_WOW espero que les haya encantado y me sigaan leyendo (:_

_Hugs for All ! Cookie's_


	14. Explosión

_**Hola !** Bueno, siento a veros hecho esperar tanto tiempo, pero es que estuve toda una semana en Francia de intercambio y me estoy actualizando todavía...Mil disculpas ! Ahora quería deciros que solo queda un capitulo para que se acabe este fic...¡El gran EPÍLOGO! Ahora os dejo con el capítulo propiamente dicho..._

**_Disclaimer: _**_Todos los personajes menos los que no reconoceis...Son de Stephenie Meyer...Ay oma, lo que le pediría yo a esta mujer si fuera un genio... :)_

* * *

14.-Explosión

Esme PoV

Observé cada perfecto rasgo del muchacho que había en la foto. Era Emmett, _mi _Emmett. Y por eso me sonaba tanto a él esa mujer. Comencé a asustarme, miles de imágenes cruzaron mi mente. Todas ellas de mi familia. Parpadeé rápidamente, sintiendo el escozor de esas horribles lágrimas secas en los ojos. Tiré el papel con fuerza contra el suelo, reculé hasta la ventana y salté. Corrí por la calle, para mi sorpresa de forma humana, sentía como mi muerto corazón comenzaba a latir otra vez. Lleno de vida…Pero también de temor e incertidumbre. Me sentí otra vez indefensa. Llegué a casa como un huracán, Emmett no estaba, como de costumbre, con los demás en el salón. De pronto, me derrumbé…Caí al suelo y comencé a sollozar.

-¡Esme!-Me gritó Bella cogiéndome de los brazos

-¡Llama a Carlisle, Edward!-Escuché a Alice decir, todos se movían demasiado rápido

-Esme…¿¡Pero que narices! ¡Esme!

Sentí mi mundo caerse otra vez. Emmett fue el que se acercó a mí para cogerme entre sus brazos. Lo apreté contra mí…Tenía ahora tanto miedo. No sé porque lo tenía, todavía no sabían lo que éramos. Sentí mi cabeza en otra parte, pensaba en todos esos niños…Que eran familia nuestra. Cada uno había sacado algo de nosotros dos…Aunque descendieran de nuestros hermanos.

-Vamos Esme, sal del trance…¡Dime que te pasa!-Emmett ahogó un sollozo, le oí retumbar en su pecho

-Abuela…-Sollozó Nessie, estaba en los brazos de Jacob, éste tenía los ojos abiertos, asustados

Y volví a sollozar con fuerza. No podía contenerme. ¿Y si descubrían lo que éramos? ¿Nos tendríamos que ir?

-Mi amor…Tranquilízate… Intenta habl…

Dejé de escuchar, de ver…de sentir.

Emmett PoV

Se quedó inerte en mis brazos. Como si se hubiese desmayado. Carlisle se desesperó…Bueno, más bien, se quedó paralizado. Rosalie acogía bajo sus brazos a Bella y a Alice. Edward y Jasper, volvían a estar los dos en estado de shock. Jacob lloraba y lloraba, mientras Nessie le hacía caricias para tranquilizarlo. El primero en reaccionar…yo. Alcé en brazos a Esme y la subí al cuarto que compartía con Carlisle. La tumbé en la cama, la tapé y agarré con fuerza su pequeña mano entre la mía.

**OoOoOoOoO**

-Emm vamos al instituto…Venga-Me suplicó Rosalie desde la puerta

-No-Corté yo, hacía dos días que Esme estaba así y yo no me había separado de su lado

-Carlisle la cuidará…No te preocupes, cariño-Se acercó a mi lentamente y me agarró del brazo

-Rosalie…He dicho que no-Vi la transformación en su rostro, se descompuso su mueca

-Vale…No olvides que te amo-Y me besó en la cabeza durante uno segundos

Miré a Esme. Carlisle no había conseguido saber lo que la había pasado. Ninguno, a decir verdad, lo habíamos conseguido. Pasaron lo minutos y de pronto…Mi madre abrió los ojos. Se palpó la cabeza y me dijo:

-¿Qué hago acostada aquí?

-Hace dos días que te desmayaste-La informé, ella solo parpadeó, haciendo ver sus ojo negros más grandes-Llegaste a casa y te derrumbaste, no hablabas solo sollozabas…Me asusté muchísimo, Jasper no sabía tampoco que te pasaba, ni Edward…

-Emmett…¿Hay alguien más en la casa?-Preguntó poniéndose contra la pared

-No, todos se fueron…Carlisle ha ido a ver a no sé quién y Jake y Bella han ido a la ciudad a comprar cosas con Nessie.

-He descubierto, que la familia Jones es nuestra familia Emmett-Soltó de golpe, abrí los ojos

-Yo también lo descubrí…Desde que hice el trabajo en casa de Alex…

-¿Y si saben quiénes somos?-Apretó mi mano con fuerza-¿Qué pasaría si lo hicieran?

-La única que sabe lo que somos…Que me reconoció…Es mi hermana, Elena

Pude observar como sus ojos nerviosos pasaban de mi rostro a toda la habitación. Conocía esa expresión. La misma que tenía cuando James persiguió a Bella, cada día que pasamos en Alaska sin Edward, cada momento que la miré en la batalla contra los neófitos, cuando los Vulturi quisieron acabar con Renéesme…Esa mirada que tanto temía.

-Si se llegan a enterar los Vulturis…Los mataran a todos. Emmett, no podemos permitir eso.

-Antes de que a ellos los dañen…Nos iremos nosotros de…

Toc, toc, toc. Oí que alguien tocaba en la puerta. Bajamos los dos, Esme detrás de mí. Cogí aire y lo solté con fuerza. Puse la mano en la manija y la hice girar. Frente a mí, se encontraba el padre de Alexandra.

-¿Podría pasar? Tengo que hablar con ustedes una cosa-Parecía serio, demasiado

-Claro que sí, pase.

Fuimos los tres al salón, Esme se sentó en el sofá y yo a su lado mientras que Helio Jones se quedó de pie.

-Se quiénes son y qué son.

Esme expulsó aire con fuerza, como si se temiese lo peor. Yo apreté lo puños, temiendo lo mismo. Los ojos azules de Helio parecieron congelados, normalmente los tenía de un azul fluido como el agua. No dijimos nada, esperamos a que él acabara.

-Desde el primer momento que los vi, sabía que se parecían demasiado a mí y a mi esposa…Investigué poco a poco, hasta que ayer subí a la azotea-Se revolvió el pelo azabache con fuerza-Señorita debe usted saber que entrar a una propiedad privada sin permiso es ilegal…

-¿Cómo puede saberlo?-Dijo Esme con aprensión

-Se le olvidó esto allí…

Le dio una pulsera. Carlisle se la regaló al poco tiempo de llegar yo a la familia. Llevaba su nombre completo grabado y su apellido humano…Junto a la fecha de su casamiento.

-Y el sábado por la tarde, le vi irse junto a mi madre-Mi corazón dio una voltereta-Cuando volvió, estaba contenta…Pero por una parte triste. Después de unos días la conseguí sacar porque…Debo decir que me costó bastante-Rió con pesadez-De pronto todo encajó a la perfección.

-¿Y según usted…Qué somos?-Conseguí decir yo, notaba la ponzoña en mi boca, su sangre olía extrañamente bien

-Según sus fechas de defunción, ella murió en 1921-Miró a Esme, que estaba encogida en el sofá-Y tú en 1935…Con 26 y 20 años respectivamente. No han cambiado en nada desde hace tanto tiempo…Mi madre me dijo que no le contara a nadie, por el bien de todos, que eran vampiros.

-¿No se lo habrá dicho a nadie más verdad?

-No, no lo he hecho…Pero solo quiero pedirles un favor-Parpadeó con rapidez, me miró fijamente.

-¿Cuál es?

-Quiero que se alejen de aquí-Un bloque de hielo cayó en mi interior-No se acerquen a mi familia ni a mi…Váyanse.

-¿O si no qué?-Me levanté, flexionando los brazos

-Conseguiré que de verdad estén muertos…Juro que encontraré la manera, porque seguro que en su mundo también habrá ley…

-No puedes decírselo a los Vulturi-Dijo Esme asustada-Ni siquiera sabes cómo encontrarlos

-Dame un solo motivo para que no lo haga si se vuelven a acercar a mi familia

-Porque entonces, todo lo que conoces, tal y como es…desaparecerá-Susurré yo-No solo nuestra familia se ira…Si no también la tuya, por saber de nuestra existencia…No suelen escuchar a los humanos…

-Pues váyanse de aquí…¡Váyanse bien lejos! Antes de que el daño se haya hecho.

-¿Por qué quiere que hagamos eso?-Seguí diciendo yo-No me quiero alejar de mi familia biológica ahora que la he encontrado…

-¿Sabes lo que supondría para nosotros? ¿Para vosotros? Preguntas, preguntas y miles de preguntas…Todas ellas guardadas en lo más profundo de la mente, tapadas por años y años de incertidumbre…Una explosión de recuerdos que superaría los límites de la cordura.

Definitivamente, como habíamos temido…Lo habían descubierto. Mudarse otra vez…Todavía más lejos, rompiendo los lazos que había conseguido nuestra pequeña Nessie…Le dolería mucho más que a nosotros separarse, sobre todo de Esme, su compañera de travesuras…

-Nos iremos…Os dejaremos vivir vuestra vida sin intervenir en ella-Contestó con voz endurecida Esme, sus ojos se volvían cada vez más oscuros, al igual que los míos.

-Siento haber estropeado vuestra vida aquí, pero comprenderlo-Lo dijo en un tono lastimero-No quiero que les pase nada malo a mi familia…Os lo agradezco

-Lo hemos entendido Helio…En cuanto podamos nos iremos.

-Gracias

Se acercó con cuidado a mí y estiró la mano para que la estrechara. Lo hice, con pesadez, pero lo hice. Cogió la mano de Esme y besó su dorso. Fue hasta la puerta con andares pesados y salió, sin antes decir:

-Lo siento

Y me llegó a lo más profundo de mi corazón. Cuando lo descubrí yo tendríamos que habernos ido. Esme comenzó a meter con rapidez todos y cada uno de los libros en cajas. Yo subí arriba y comencé también a colocar la ropa de cada uno en cajas. Acabamos en una hora o así con todos los objetos pequeños, llamé a un camión de mudanza para que al día siguiente cogiera todos nuestros muebles y los trasladara a nuestro nuevo hogar. Nos íbamos a Alaska otra vez, cerca de los Denali.

-¿Tú crees que hacemos lo correcto Emmett?-Me preguntó Esme mientras recogíamos los álbumes de fotos

-No queremos estropear lo que ellos han construido…Y mucho menos lo que nosotros hemos forjado con el tiempo.

-Eso es verdad. No quiero volver a vivir lo de hace un año…-Tembló por unos segundos, haciéndose ver como una humana

-Ni tú ni nadie mamá…Ni tu ni nadie

La abracé con cuidado. Infundiéndola seguridad e intentando convencerme de que esto, era lo correcto.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Bella PoV

Era ya entrada la tarde cuando llegamos a la casa. Nos llevamos una sorpresa al ver a Rosalie y a Carlisle discutir con Esme y Emmett.

-Desde hace mucho tiempo estás muy raro Emmett…Y ahora nos decís que nos mudamos a Alaska otra vez…¡No ha pasado ni dos meses que nos mudamos!

-Me parece un poco precipitado…Ahora que ya nos hemos asentado aquí, me parecería una tontería irnos-Contraatacaba Carlisle con Rosalie

-¡Lo tenemos que hacer! ¡Por el bien de todos!-Gritó Emmett-¡No quiero que pase lo mismo que hace un año!

-¿Qué ha pasado Emmett? ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Bella…Nos han descubierto-Completó por él Esme

-Estoy de acuerdo con Emmett y Esme-Dijo Edward con una voz diferente, autoritaria-Nos iremos, además ya está todo recogido y organizado…Mañana mismo nos vamos.

-¿Quién nos ha descubierto?-Preguntó Jasper mirando a Alice, que mantenía sus ojos perdidos en el vacío

-Helio, el padre de Alexandra…-Emmett tragó ponzoña-Él…él es…

-¿¡Él es qué, Emmett!-Exclamó exasperada Rosalie

-Él es mi sobrino Rosalie…Y su mujer es la sobrina-nieta de Esme…¿O es que no os habéis fijado en ellos?

Empecé a pensar. La verdad es que dos veces que los había visto, casi los confundo con Esme y Emmett de no ser por su olor y el latido de su corazón. Sentí una presión en el pecho. ¿Cómo era posible que ellos se hubieran dado cuenta?

-Nos reconoció-Esme parecía asustada-Empezó a investigar…Y vino esta mañana a avisarnos…¿Y si los Vulturis se enteraran?

-No queremos arriesgarnos ahora mismo…-Murmuró Emmett apenado

-¿Y mi nueva amiga?-Dijo mi pequeña ángel en los brazos de Jake-¿Tendré que dejarla?

-Venga Ness…No te pongas triste-Jake la hizo unas carantoñas, para que sonriera-Verás cómo dentro de un tiempo la veras…Estarás en contacto con ella por medio de la tecnología que hay ahora…

-Te prometo que la verás pronto-Recitó Alice-Siempre nos volvemos a cruzar con los conocidos

Eso podía ser verdad…Viniendo de Alice, seguro que lo era.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Jacob PoV

Me desperté al lado de Nessie. Hoy nos íbamos de viaje, así que antes de que los demás se dieran cuenta la acompañaría a ver a su pequeña amiga. Según Bella nos despertábamos a las 10, pero hoy nos levantaríamos una hora antes. A las 8 menos cuarto los dos salíamos por la ventana de la casa. Empecé a caminar con Nessie a la espalda. A mitad de camino, escuché:

-Jacob espérame-Emmett estaba a mi lado-Os voy a acompañar, quiero despedirme de Alex.

-Pues entonces démonos prisa, o llegaremos tarde

Comenzamos a andar más rápido. Llegamos justo a tiempo. Nessie se bajó de mi espalda y dijo:

-¡Esme!

-¡Nessie!-Alexandra se dio la vuelta y sonrió, mientras que su hermana se unía a mi niña-¿Dónde está tu mochila?

-Verás…es que…Nos mudamos a otro lado

-¿Qué?-Dijeron las hermanas, parecían consternadas

-A nuestro padre le han pedido que vaya a Alaska como médico…Nos vamos en un par de horas…

-No te vayas Nessie…Por favor. ¿Quién va a gastarles bromas a las niñas esas conmigo, si no eres tú?

-Lo siento Esme-Las dos empezaron a soltar lagrimitas-Te voy a echar de menos…No te voy a olvidar ¿Lo sabe, verdad?

-Claro que lo sé…Pero no quiero que te vayas…-Y se abrazaron, me agaché a su altura y yo también las abracé, esa niña había llegado a mi corazón desde que Nessie me la presentó

Emmett PoV

Vi a Alexandra mirarme dolida. Extendí mi mano y ella la cogió. Sentí un chispazo cuando las juntamos. La abracé y la oí llorar y convulsionarse por los sollozos.

-Alexandra, lo siento de veras…Sabes que no te olvidaré yo tampoco

-Lo sé Emmett, pero me gustaría que te quedaras aquí…Con todos nosotros

-Nos mantendremos en contacto enana…Toma-Le di mi número de teléfono-Sea lo que sea…Llámame, sobre todo para que ellas hablen…Y yo pueda ver como estais.

-Vale gigante…-Reí con ella, me dolía separarme lo admito…Sobre todo porque conseguí una buena relación entre amigos con ella-Te echaré de menos

-Y yo…No sabes cuánto.

Besé su frente. Me separé de ella y la dije:

-Cuídate Alexandra Ann Jones y no dejes que James haga el loco por ahí…Ya sabes perfectamente como es-Me saqué el anillo que llevaba junto a la alianza de mi último casamiento con Rose-Toma, para que te acuerdes de mi…Un pequeño regalo

-Gracias Emmett-Se lo puso en el dedo gordo-Me parece que es en el único dedo que me vale…-Rió, quitándose las pequeñas lágrimas de las mejillas

-Con que lo lleves siempre…Me conformo

Cogí a Nessie en brazos y nos volvimos a despedir. Los tres nos dirigimos otra vez a la casa. Cruzamos por delante de la pastelería de la familia de Alexandra. Vi como Coral, su madre, abrazaba a nuestra Esme…No era la única que se había ido a despedir de alguien. La esperamos en la acera de enfrente. Cuando salió, nos vio y se juntó con nosotros. Traía con ella un paquete.

-Me ha regalado un pan de plátano-Pestañeó mientras sonreía, con cuidado se rascó los ojos-Mi descendiente ha sacado nuestro carácter-Jacob y Nessie sonrieron de forma triste, cogiendo pan de plátano del paquete.

-Una réplica exacta a ti…-Seguimos caminando hasta la casa, donde nos esperaban los demás.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Rosalie PoV

Nada más montarme en el coche, me puse las gafas de sol y miré por la ventana. Emmett tamborileaba nervioso los dedos en el volante. Estaba enfadada, sí…Pero seguía enamorada de mi marido. Tenía puesta la radio, el locutor comenzó a decir:

-_Bueno, después de esta sesión bastante movida…Haremos un pequeño descanso con esta canción…_

Las primeras notas de la melodía comenzaron a sonar, el que la había compuesto sabía hacer fluir la música a través del piano. Emmett se movió un poco y comenzó a decir:

-Lo siento Rosie…Siento haber estado así durante estos días…

-¿Lo sientes de verdad?-No le miré a los ojos

-Créeme…Por favor-Golpeó el volante-Mírame, mírame…

Sentí su mano en mi barbilla. Le miré directamente a los ojos. Tenía ese brillo tan especial que me gustaba…El que lo hacía diferente a cualquiera.

-Yo te quiero…Y lo seguiré haciendo cada día, cada año, cada siglo…Siempre a tu lado

Me besó. Y mi enfado desapareció. Como lo había echado de menos…Que fuera él quien empezara y no yo. Se separó con una sonrisa triste en su rostro. Me extrañó, por lo que le pregunté:

-¿Te encuentras bien cariño?

-La verdad es que…-Se rascó tras la oreja-Los voy a echar de menos

-¿A quiénes?

-A todos los integrantes de nuestra familia…Y sé que Esme, siente lo mismo.

-Tranquilo, ya oíste a Alice…Los volveremos a ver tarde o temprano.

Ahora de verdad sonrió. Con sus hermosos hoyuelos por delante. Dejándome más enamorada aún de lo que estaba.

* * *

_Ahora pido disculpas si lo esperabais más largo el fic...PERDONADME...Pronto comenzaré un nuevo fic, cuando avance en el de **Cambiando el Futuro** empezaré...¡Y el gran protagonista será...EMMETT! Sí, me encanta este chico-hombre-vampiro...No lo puedo evitar. Pobre Esme, me quedó muy dramático ese principio...Pero tenía que hacer algo ! He seguido los consejos de mi amigüita **Estrella'Roses** que nunca sé si lo escribo bien su nombre o no...Hay que expandirse muchachos EXPANDIRSE al escribir ! Dejar un preciosisimo REVIEW aunque sea una pesada que escribe los chismes estos últimos más extensos que los pergaminos de Alejandría ! GRACIAS POR LEERLOS (O eso creo yo) _

_Hugs for All ! Cookie's_

_P.D: Quiero promocionar en primicia...Mi fic de Pokemon, que ya sé que estoy un poco mayorcita para jugar a eso, que acabo de empezar y veo que no lo lee ni Peter...Espero algún misero review en este fic...aunque sea para recibir ánimos..._


	15. Epílogo

**_Hola ! _**_Definitivamente, este fic acabo...Caput, finito. Ahora les dejo leer el EPÍLOGO. A pocas palabras, buen entendedor_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Los personajes como Emmett, Esme, Nessie y los demás, son de Stephenie Meyer. Y, para nuestra desgracia, seguirán siendo suyos :)_

* * *

Epílogo

_10 años después_

Helio PoV

-Llámale Helio-Me suplicaba mi madre, pestañeando lentamente-Hazlo por mi…

-Pero madre…No puedo hacer eso-Expliqué torpemente, sintiéndome un tonto

-Hazlo Helio, deja que vuelva solo esta vez-Sus ojos azules habían sido tapados poco a poco por una neblina

-Está bien…

Salí del cuarto de mi madre, bajé al salón donde se encontraban todos y dirigiéndome a Alexandra dije:

-Dame tu móvil-Me miró con curiosidad mientras intentaba dormir a mi nieta Emmalie en su hombro-Necesito llamar a alguien…

-Le vas a llamar ¿Verdad?-Pude ver en sus ojos púrpuras ese brillo tan especial que tenía

Solo asentí. Cogí el teléfono y salí para llamar a Emmett. Sonó tres veces, hasta que una voz masculina dijo:

-_¿Alexandra?_

_-_No Emmett, soy yo, Helio

-_Helio…¿Qué querías?-_Noté su voz tensa a través del aparato

-Madre me pidió que te llamase…Quiere que estés aquí ahora

-_¿Le ha pasado algo grave a mi hermana?-_Preguntó con miedo-_¿Ésta bien?_

-No te voy a mentir Emmett…Se muere-Mi voz se quebró por un momento-Ella quiere que estés a su lado, cuando todo ocurra…

-_De acuerdo-_Pude descifrar en su voz la pena que sentía-_En un par de horas estoy allí…¿Hace falta algo?_

-Podrías traer a Renéesme y a Esme contigo-Miré adentro viendo a mí ya no tan pequeña Esme y a mí mujer-A Esme le haría bien que estuviera con ella en este momento…Al igual que ha Coral…

-_Adiós_

Colgué el teléfono y entré otra vez en la casa. Me senté junto a Coral y observé mi gran familia. Ryan y Troy se habían casado hace 6 años con sus parejas de la juventud y ahora tenían cada uno, una niña idéntica a ellos en el caso de Ryan y un niño exacto en el caso de Troy. Alexandra había tenido a Emmalie hace dos años, tenía el mismo pelo que James, un tono de piel más claro que él y los ojos de Alex. Los demás Elizabeth, Hanna, George y Matt no habían dado todavía ese paso, se habían ido cada uno a una punta del mundo para viajar. Y Esme…era la única que quedaba viviendo con nosotros, con 17 años ya estaba a punto de acabar el instituto. Se iba a licenciar en Psicología. Mi nena tenía cabeza. Se había dejado el pelo largo hasta la mitad de la espalda y cada vez se parecía más a Coral.

-¿Qué te ha dicho papá?-Me preguntó Alex esperanzada

-En dos horas está aquí…Con Renéesme y Esme-Esme levantó la cabeza del libro que leía, con una sonrisa triste en su rostro. Coral sonrió también.

-Después de 10 años sin vernos, aparecen otra vez…Qué agradable sorpresa-Musitó con cariño mi hija menor. Les había desvelado la verdad hace nada más que 4 años.

Solo nos faltaba esperar dos horas y los veríamos.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Emmett PoV

Aparqué delante de la casa de mi hermana. En mitad del campo, en Columbus. Nessie y Esme estaban incluso más nerviosas que yo. Elena iba a morir, lo tenía claro, y si mi pequeña hermana pedía a su hermano estar junto a ella ahora, allí estaría. Bajamos del coche y nos adentramos en la casa. Ya era de noche y allí solo quedaban Helio, Coral, Esme y Alexandra con una pequeña niña en brazos.

-Emmett-Se levantó, casi no había cambiado nada en estos 10 años-Ven aquí, grandullón

-Alex-Susurré con cuidado para no despertar a la pequeña que dormitaba en sus brazos-Casi no has cambiado nada…

-Tú sí que no has cambiado nada-Me abrazó y me enseñó a la pequeña-Saluda a Emmalie, mi pequeña luz…

-¿Emmalie?-Preguntó Esme extrañada al lado de Coral, se abrazaban por la espalda

-Emmett y Rosalie, Emmalie-Aclaró con una sonrisa-Le puedes ir diciendo a la rubia que me acordé de ella…En el nombre de mi hija. Y todavía me sigue debiendo una tabla de skate nueva

-Se lo diré cuando volvamos-Reí, todavía no se olvidaba de la tabla que Rosalie la destrozó

-Esme, estás muy guapa…No vale ¿Eh?-Comentó Nessie haciendo girar a la pequeña Esme como una bailarina, era idéntica a nuestra Esme

-Tú no te quedas corta Nessie, parece que te han esculpido en mármol-Acarició sus mejillas-Y tus rizos se han vuelto mucho más…Extraños, sigue sin gustarme tu color de pelo ¿Lo sabías, verdad?-Cogió un mechón y lo observó para luego soltarlo con delicadeza

-Gracias Esme-Comentó rodando los ojos-Que sepas que a mí tampoco el tuyo…Me recuerda a unas barritas de caramelo que comimos Jake y yo en Francia…Estaban un poco malas

Rieron las dos. Parecían dos adolescentes de 17 años normales, sin contar que una se estaba volviendo otro clon de mi madre y la otra se había estancado en esa edad para siempre. Helio me abrazó con fuerza. Sé que fue él quien nos amenazó hace diez años, pero era mi sobrino igualmente.

-Todos ya nos despedimos de ella Emmett-Puso su mano en mi hombro, observé en sus ojos la tristeza que lo embargaba-Solo faltas tú.

-Ya lo sé…Voy a subir allí arriba

Observé un poco más a Helio. Sus ojos azules no habían cambiado, su pelo se iba llenando poco a poco de canas y alguna que otra arruga se hacía ver en su rostro. Tenía enfrente de mi lo que podía haber llegado a ser si Rosalie no me hubiera convertido. Comencé a subir las escaleras, caminé por el corredor y llegué al cuarto de dónde provenía la respiración lenta de mi hermana.

-Hey enana, ¿No me prometiste hace mucho que tú y yo para siempre?-Me senté en la cama junto a ella, abrió sus ojos nublados y sonrió al escuchar mi voz

-Pero los años no pasan en balde Emmett-Rió un poco, mezclándolo con una amarga tos-Y menos para mí…Tengo la esperanza que tú sigas igual que hace diez años, porque ahora ya no puedo verte.

-Sigo y seguiré igual hasta que la eternidad se acabe Elena-Cogí su mano con delicadeza, ella cerró sus dedos alrededor

-¿Sabes? Hueles a ese desodorante juvenil que usan Matt y George…Me gustaba tú olor a regaliz, él que tenías hace ya tantos años…

-A mí también me gustaba tu olor a moras, pero ahora tu suave olor a anciana me gusta mucho más.

Sonrió levemente, apretando con un poco más de fuerza mi mano. Tanteó con la otra en la mesilla y cogió un marco. Me lo acercó y entonces aportó mientras una silenciosa lágrima resbalaba por su rostro lleno de arrugas:

-Quédatela Emmett-Observé a las ocho personas que aparecían en la antigua foto-Para que nos recuerdes a todos, ahora que solo quedas tú como McCarty…

-La pondré encima de mi estantería, con algunas copas que gané estos últimos años-Frunció sus blancas cejas-Porque vosotros habéis sido mi mayor premio

-Gracias Emmie-Murmuró haciendo círculos sobre mi dorso, nombró aquel mote que solo permití que ella me llamase-Les diré a los demás que fuiste el más listo de todos…Te comió un oso y luego te convirtieron en inmortal

Reímos los dos un poco, dicho así sonaba chistoso. Suspiró con pesadez, pero siguió trazando aquellos círculos lentamente sobre mi dura piel.

-Ya es hora de que me vaya ¿No crees?-Me preguntó suspirando otra vez

-Quizás…Y pensar que todos estos años no he podido volver a verte-Acaricié su mejilla con delicadeza, como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana

-Pero el tiempo que me concediste hace diez años fue suficiente…Adiós Emmie, esperó que esa eternidad te dure mucho más tiempo, te vigilaremos desde donde estemos

-Adiós, pásatelo bien con los demás-Sollocé con una sonrisa, como odiaba no poder soltar lágrimas-Diles que les echo de menos a todos

-Claro, claro…

Lentamente su ritmo cardiaco bajo junto a su respiración. Los pequeños círculos que había dibujado en mi mano salieron volando cuando dejó de hacerlo. La miré por última vez, con aquella sonrisa tan particular, tan amable e indefensa. Salí del dormitorio con la foto en la mano y lentamente bajé las escaleras de la casa de mi hermana, dispuesto a seguir con mi eternidad.

* * *

**_También_**_ dejo que vosotras me comenteis como os parecio el EPÍLOGO que os escribí, ¿triste? ¿corto? ¿esperanzador? En vuestras manos está :)_

_**Ahora** voy a dar las gracias a algunas personas bastante especiales: **Estrella'Roses** que por fin aprendí a escribir bien su nombre,** Shirley Vulturi**, **Pacita Delitah Cullen**, **yazz-cullen**, **mayce cullen**, **mikaelita-cullen**, **perl rose swan**...Todas aquellas que han leido y apoyado mi fic, lectoras que dejan reviews, lectoras que no lo hacen...A todas vosotras GRACIAS._

_Cooki'es_


End file.
